Forgotten
by JorixBade
Summary: One tragedy changes everyone's lives but the memories might not be the only thing Tori and the gang have to live with. The past comes back and haunts you in ways you never expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So I just finished the semester and wrote a story in the last few days. It's not my favorite story I've written to be honest with you but it was an idea I wanted to explore so I just went for it and I hope you have fun with it.**

 **It's kinda odd, just so you know.**

* * *

"I can't believe you made me drive to San Diego for this, Cat, you could've doubled checked" Jade said annoyed as she drove back to Los Angeles.

"I'm sorry" Cat said embarrassedly.

"But at least you met her, that's something…" Tori said trying to be positive.

"I don't think that lady was happy about that, though" Jade commented.

"I'm just happy that she's alive" Cat admitted sincerely and smiled.

"When she dies for real, we are not coming" Jade said.

"It's so cold" Tori said as she rubbed her arms.

"I know, I'm freezing…and we are not even close to LA yet" Jade added.

"I hope it doesn't start raining again" Tori said and Jade sighed.

"I have an idea!" Cat exclaimed.

"What is it?" Tori asked not really caring but trying not to be rude because she knew Jade would ignore Cat.

"Let's stop by a store and buy some blankets and coffee" Cat suggested and Tori got surprised because that was actually a good idea.

"Yes, yes…let's do that" Tori said.

"I agree" Jade added. "As soon as you see an open store, tell me" She ordered and they all started looking to the sides of the road hoping to find a place to buy what they needed. After about half an hour Cat finally spotted a store on the side of the road.

"This place is so ugly, do you think they'll have what we need?" Tori asked slightly afraid as Jade pulled over in front of the house. "Maybe we shouldn't go in there…"

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"Look at this place, Jade, it's in the middle of nowhere and I'd never seen the name of this store before…I don't know, I don't have a good feeling about this" Tori commented and Jade rolled her eyes annoyed.

"It's a store, Vega, don't be a baby…we need those blankets and coffee" Jade said.

"Can I wait here?" Tori asked.

"Whatever" Jade said and got out of the car followed by Cat. Tori simply saw her two friends walking into the strange looking store and waited for them to come back.

Cat and Jade stepped into the shop and looked around slightly disconcerted because the store looked weird. There were different items, food, beverages and many tools but it didn't look like a normal store and they couldn't find what they were looking for.

"May I help?" A man suddenly said as he and another man appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, we are looking for blankets and coffee, do you have that?" Jade asked.

"Umm…I'll go see if we still have that" One of the men said and walked into a different room while the girls and the man waited.

"You're the first clients we've had in over two weeks" The thirty year old looking man commented to break the awkward silence after a few seconds.

"That's a long time" Jade said impatiently.

"It is" The man said as he stared at her without taking his eyes off which was starting to bother Jade. "Why are you girls in the middle of the road this late at night?" He questioned.

"We went to see-"Cat started but Jade cut her off.

"That's none of your business" She said coldly. "Why is your friend taking so long? If you don't have what we need, just say it"

"We have exactly what you need" The man said and smiled at her but she simply glared at him coldly; he was creeping her out. A few seconds later the other man finally came back holding a bag.

"Finally" Jade said. "Do you have the blankets?"

"No, but we have some coats…here, look at them" He handed the bag to Jade and she started digging into it. Indeed there were several different coats and jackets but it was obvious they weren't new, however, she didn't really care about that, they just needed something to cover themselves.

"I want these" Jade said as she grabbed the three coziest coats in the bag and the man nodded. "How much?"

"Um…Ten" He said.

"Okay, Cat, hold them" Jade said and gave them to Cat so she could grab some money out of her jeans but then a wallet fell from one of the coats. The men looked at each other nervously and Jade immediately grabbed it.

"What's this? Your aunt forgot her wallet?" Jade asked sarcastically as she opened it but her smile slowly dropped because she recognized the girl in the ID picture. She'd been all over the news a couple of months back because she'd gone missing. The men noticed the change in her face but she still tried to play it cool. "Ten, right?" Jade said as she grabbed the bill and handed it to one of the men but he only smiled creepily and she heard how the other man closed the door.

"Find her familiar?" The man asked as he received the money.

"No, thank you" Jade said and grabbed Cat's hand to walk out but the other man, whose man was Robert, was in the way.

"You're not going anywhere" He said.

"Jade…" Cat said scared and Jade took a breath.

"What the hell do you want from us?" Jade asked trying to sound brave.

"Oh you're gonna find out real soon" The other man, whose name was Tom, responded. Jade simply looked Robert in the eyes trying to keep her attitude and suddenly grabbed a hammer from the shelf to hit his face with it.

"Ah! Bitch" Robert screamed madly and Jade immediately tried to open the door but Tom grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back.

"Jade!" Cat screamed scared.

"Get off me" Jade screamed and bit his arm so he let go of her. She ran to the door and managed to open it but Robert kicked the back of her knee to make her fall.

Tori was outside but as soon as the door opened and she saw Jade dropping to the floor she got scared. "Oh my god" She said and immediately moved to the driver's seat.

"You're not going anywhere" Robert said and tried to make her stand up again but Jade had taken self-defense classes so she made him fall and got up quickly.

"COME ON, CAT!" Jade screamed and grabbed Cat's hand to run to the car; they got out of the store but the two men caught them again.

"No, no, no, no…" Tori said scared.

"You're not leaving!" Robert screamed as he kept Cat under control with his arm across her neck.

"Please, please don't hurt us" Cat begged while crying her eyes out.

"Stop fighting" Tom ordered because Jade kept resisting going back into the store.

"Never!" Jade screamed and did a trick to make him fall over her; she tried to go back to the car, which was already on and Tori was waiting for her friends to get in but then she saw Cat was still struggling.

"COME ON, GUYS!" Tori screamed. Jade hit Robert again and freed Cat from his embrace so both girls started running to the car, which was not so far away but right before they got to it Cat tripped.

"Ah!" She let go of a gasp as she dropped to the floor and Jade turned back, she immediately went back to help her friend up and made sure she was ahead because Jade knew Cat was slower. However, as soon as Cat started running and before Jade could do it as well, the men caught her.

Cat got in the car and Tori exhaled relieved but then she turned to the front and saw Jade still struggling to escape from Robert as Tom ran towards the car so she made a decision. Tori started driving back and in that same second Jade managed to free herself. She started running towards where the car was but when she looked up she saw it getting away and she felt her heart crushing into pieces as an overwhelming panic fulfilled every single part of her body and she stopped running. They had left her there and she knew that her destiny wouldn't be good. Jade couldn't figure out exactly what she felt; she felt disappointed, sad, betrayed and angry. Her whole life flashed before her eyes and it was as if the love she felt for her friends suddenly turned into hatred.

"Fight's over!" Robert said on her ear and everything turned black.

"Hello? Yes, I need the police" Tori said on the phone as she drove down the road. "My friend is being held captive and attacked in a house on the side of the road from San Diego to Los Angeles, please, please come quick! She is in terrible danger"

"Why did we leave her?" Cat asked as she cried still trembling.

"That man was coming, Cat, it was her or the three of us…but don't worry, she'll be fine, the cops will rescue her" Tori said trying to convince Cat and herself because she felt very guilty as well.

"She came back for me twice, it's my fault" Cat said and started crying more.

"No, Cat, this is no one's fault… and Jade will be fine, now let's go home and wait for news, call everyone" Tori said and Cat started calling Jade's parents and the boys.

"What if they kill her?" Cat asked as she grabbed her phone.

"No, no…that's not gonna happen, Cat, Jade will be okay…she has to be okay"

* * *

 **Things will move foward real quick in this story.**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter :)**

 **I know you might be expecting it to be like some other of my stories but I would say it's fairly different.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Mr. Vega, Cat's parents and the rest of the gang waited for news in the Vega's residence. It was already the next morning and nothing had been informed yet so they were freaking out.

"We were driving back and we stopped by a store, I told Jade it didn't look good but she didn't listen to me…she and Cat went inside to buy us blankets and a few minutes later the door opened and I saw them fighting with two men" Tori started. "They were trying to make them stay but Jade managed to free herself and then Cat and they started coming to car but then…"

"Then I tripped" Cat said sadly and looked down feeling guilty. "I tripped and Jade came back to help me, she made sure I ran before she did and that's when they caught her, it was my fault!" she affirmed and started crying her eyes out so her mother hugged her.

"No, sweetheart, it wasn't" Her mother affirmed.

"And then what?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Well, Cat got in the car and I was waiting for Jade but…but the man had her and the other one was coming to us so I panicked and drove away, we left her there but I called the police as soon as we were safe" Tori said sadly.

"As soon as you were safe…" Beck said coldly. "You abandoned Jade, you left her there, how could you?"

"Beck…" Andre said trying to calm him down.

"What? It's true, she preferred to save herself than to wait for her friend. Now Jade must be going through god knows what because she trusted the wrong people" Beck said angrily.

"If we had stayed, we would all be missing" Tori responded.

"Yes, and she wouldn't be alone and maybe you would've figured out a way to escape together but now it's just her against those two beasts, I hope you are happy" Beck commented.

"Beck, you're not seeing things clearly…At least two of our friends are okay" Andre said.

"I agree, Beck, you need to calm down and stop blaming my daughter for what happened…she did what she had to do" Mr. Vega affirmed.

"She betrayed Jade and now she is probably dead in some pit, those men are not idiots, they know you two saw them and therefore they'll get rid of her as soon as they can, haven't you thought about that?" Beck questioned full of rage and Tori looked down. "Jade's probably never coming back, I hope you're satisfied with what you've done"

"You should ask yourself the same question" Tori asked as she stood up.

"What are you trying to say?" Beck questioned.

"How come you are so angry at me for not waiting for Jade when you have basically ignored each other since you broke up? You shouldn't be this upset" Tori commented and he stared at her coldly.

"Oh so I'm wrong for caring that a girl we all have known for a years is going through hell right now? It's called empathy but I understand that's an unknown concept for you" Beck responded angrily.

"No, you are acting like this because you still love her but you weren't enough of a man to tell her that and now you are afraid of not seeing her again, you are angry because you don't want Jade to die thinking you don't care about her, isn't that it?" She questioned and Beck looked to the side thinking about it. "I knew it…Yes, I know it was horrible of me to leave her but I had to do it and if something happens to Jade, I'll feel guilty forever but you need to stop putting your guilt on me too" Tori said seriously and sat down again. The room remained in silence for several seconds but then Jade's parents arrived.

"What happened? I got the messages" Mr. West said worriedly as he and his wife stepped into the living room.

"Umm…" Mr. Vega said but before he could tell them what had happened, his phone rang. "Hello, any news?" He asked and closed his eyes in frustration, he continued listening for a couple of minutes and sighed. "Yes, thank you…keep me updated, I'll be there later"

"What happened?" Beck asked worriedly.

"They found the house" Mr. Vega said.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Jade's mother asked. "Where is Jade?"

"She was captured by two men last night and they had her in a house in the middle of the road" Mr. Vega explained.

"That's the house they found, right? Did they rescue Jade?" Mr. West questioned anxiously and Mr. Vega shook his head sadly.

"The house is empty but there was a lot of fresh blood in the store, and the dogs have localized several bodies that were buried around it" Mr. Vega informed.

"Dear god" Cat's mother said as she covered her mouth.

"The cops found a room with different items that belonged to several young women and a few men who have gone missing in the last year…over fifteen, those cases haven't been closed yet but they probably will once we examine the DNA of the corpses" Mr. Vega said. "I'm really sorry" He commented and Tori looked down shaking her head as Beck covered his face trying to assimilate the news.

"No, no Jade is not dead, you're lying…she can't be dead, my daughter was okay yesterday" Jade's mother, whose name was Evelyn, said as she shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"It's not confirmed yet but possibilities are high, we must be prepared for the worst" Mr. Vega said sadly.

"You don't know if she is dead so go do your job and find my daughter" Mr. West demanded coldly and hugged his wife.

Mr. Vega and the police continued examining the area and all the bodies they'd found at the scene. Three days later, he reunited everyone in the police station. "We've got the full report on the case" He informed.

"And?" Evelyn asked nervously.

"Well, as we suspected all the disappearances in the area are linked to this house; those two men are serial killers" Mr. Vega informed. "They're sadistic, the postmortem test showed that the victims were tortured before they murder; they follow certain patterns, for example they like to mutilate their victims by cutting off their fingers and ears"

"Dear god" Evelyn whispered.

"They raped the girls and also burned them with hot iron and when they were done torturing them, they stabbed them to let them bleed or simply slit their throats and proceeded to bury them" He explained as everyone listened completely terrified of what he was saying and they couldn't help to assume Jade had gone through all that pain. "However, they also burned some of them alive…five of the corpses were burnt to death so we cannot ID them but we know two of them are male and three are female; two of the females were killed about a month ago but the other one died a few days ago; I'm really sorry but we think that's Jade, the blood on the store belonged to her so we believe they might've raped her, mutilated her inside the store…which would explain the blood and then set her on fire, we know that's what caused her death. They also burned the other two males, who were probably captive as well but I suppose they had to hurry so they killed the three of them that night" He said sadly and Evelyn didn't even know what to say; she was just there having trouble articulating and then she broke out crying.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed desperately. "My baby can't be dead, she can't…"

"Please tell us this is not true" Mr. West demanded.

"I'm sorry, it is…we have declared Jade West dead, again I'm really, really sorry" Mr. Vega said with teary eyes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Beck said as he grabbed Tori's shoulders violently. "Are you happy now? Those animals raped, tortured and burned Jade alive! All because of you!" He screamed madly and pushed her back.

"Back off!" Mr. Vega immediately said and pushed him back. Tori was just there still assimilating the fact Jade was dead as she cried; she remembered the last time she'd seen her and how horrible it'd been and she just wanted to die, she felt so guilty.

"You know this is on you, Tori, Jade's death is on you!" Beck affirmed coldly as lots of tears streamed down his face. "I hope you can live with it" He said and walked out of the police station.

"Forgive him, Tori, he's losing it…" Andre said sadly. "You did what you had to do and we are happy you and Cat made it out of there alive"

"Thanks" Tori said sadly and looked down. Andre simply nodded and went after Beck to calm him down while Robbie and Cat stayed with Tori.

"What about those bastards? Where are they?" Mr. West questioned coldly as he tried to remain calm but his eyes were full of tears.

"I don't know but we are looking for them, I swear to god we'll find them and they'll pay for this" Mr. Vega affirmed.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Tori said to Jade's parents as she cried her eyes out and they stared at her not knowing what to say. They knew she'd had reasons to leave but they couldn't bring themselves to accept it. Evelyn simply looked down without saying anything and walked out followed by Mr. West as Tori stared at them completely heartbroken.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Tori said several times even after they'd left and then collapsed on her knees while crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry, Jade, please forgive me, I'm sorry..." she said and her father hugged her. "She's gone! Jade's gone, dad and I could've saved her"

"No, you couldn't…don't blame yourself. You could only save yourself and Cat and you did, I'm proud of you" Her father affirmed but Tori couldn't stop feeling responsible; she kept remembering every second of what had happened and wondered if Jade would be alive, had she just hit the man with the car or turned around when Jade freed herself or done something else but no, she had not done anything. Tori had turned her back on Jade when she needed her the most and that had cost her a lot of pain and her life in the end. Tori understood why Jade's parents had refused to forgive her, she couldn't forgive herself either.

* * *

 **Yes, it's tragic I know.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though and I hope you'll continue reading, this isn't over yet.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade was indeed declared dead so her family held a funeral for her and then buried her. Life turned gray for everyone, especially for Jade's parents and for Beck. He had been feeling so impotent all that time just imagining what Jade had gone through before her death and how he had not been there to protect her; he still had ill feelings towards Tori even though it'd been over three months but he was trying to forgive her and himself for not doing enough to save Jade from such a horrible destiny.

"Hi guys" Tori said emotionlessly as she joined her friends for lunch at Hollywood Arts.

"Hi" They all responded in a sad manner as well.

"My dad said there are no news about the killers" Tori informed.

"They have to find them, Jade's death can't be left like this...They deserve to pay!" Beck said angrily.

"They are doing everything they can" Tori responded.

"It's not enough, is it?" Beck asked. "I suppose not doing enough runs in your family" He said coldly and Tori stared at him upset and sadly.

"Beck, you've got to calm down...it's been over three months, it's not Tori's fault, I thought you'd accepted it" Andre commented. "It was a tragedy but it's no one's fault and you should be glad that today we mourn one and not three of our friends"

"We shouldn't be mourning anyone" Beck responded and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tori, I just can't seem to accept what happened"

"It's okay" She simply said. "You are right, I could've done more but the fear made me freeze and I let it happen, I let Jade die..." Tori said with a few tears streaming down her face. "Now I have to live with that, so you don't need to tell me how horrible of a friend I am because I know it. Every morning and every night and every time I look in the mirror and every time I walk by her locker and every time I see you and every time I see her empty chair in class, I remember her and it hurts me more than you can imagine because I know I could've saved her"

"You are not the only guilty one here, Tori" Beck said sincerely. "If I'd opened the door, I would have been with her that day and she would still be here"

"You cannot know that, Beck" Robbie affirmed.

"Yes, I can because I would've killed them before they laid a hand on her" Beck responded. "But now it's too late, isn't it? She is gone forever and I have to live with this impotence and regret too"

Three more months went by and things remained pretty much the same but everyone had finally accepted the idea of Jade's death. Jade's parents would still cry at night, especially Jade's mother, Evelyn, so she lived on antidepressants and sleeping pills; that's the only way she could cope with life after finding out what had happened to her kid. Mr. West preferred to drown his pain in whiskey and work, he tried to keep his head busy with cases instead of thinking about Jade because whenever he remembered her, the pain and regret for not being with her became overwhelming. He even decided to get rid of every single portrait of her he had in his office, he preferred to forget she ever existed and he'd tried to do the same at home but Evelyn had stopped him because she refused to forget her daughter. The happy memories were what kept her going.

One day the gang was at the mall just walking around waiting to get into the movie theater, they wanted to move on and enjoy life so they were doing the things they did before Jade died. "Where are the guys?" Cat asked as she came back from the restrooms.

"They are in line to buy popcorn" Tori responded. "Oh my god, look at that dress" She said as she and Cat stood in front of a store and stared at the clothes through the glass.

"It's so pretty" Cat added.

"But look at the price" Tori said as she stared at the price tag on the bottom and chuckled. "No way" She looked up again and saw the reflection of someone wearing a black hoodie and black glasses standing behind her but by the time Tori turned around, the person was walking away fast so she got confused.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Nothing, I think I saw...it doesn't matter" She said and smiled but she still felt confused. However, she decided to let it go and enjoy the evening so they would all have fun. A few days went by and Tori couldn't help but feel she was being followed, she had no proofs but she'd felt people staring at her and she couldn't bring herself to feel calm wherever she went because it was as if someone were always watching her.

One day she was at school grabbing something from her locker when all the sudden her friends appeared. "Hey" Andre said and she jumped a little. "Are you okay? It's just us"

"Yeah, I'm sorry...I haven't been feeling myself lately" She responded.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, I feel someone's following me but I'm probably imagining it" Tori said and smiled.

"But maybe you're not, you should tell your father" Robbie responded.

"I agree" Andre said. "Those men are still out there, Tori, we can't take any risks"

"I don't wanna worry him, I'm sure it's nothing..." Tori affirmed.

"If you say so...just please be careful" Andre said and she nodded.

"I will"  
Another month went by and Tori was still nervous but she had decided to not let her fear take over her life so everything was going well. However, her friends usually offered to walk her or drive her home just in case. One night Beck was driving her home and she was just staring out the window sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was just remembering when Jade was still here..." Tori said and sighed. "I miss her"

"So do I" Beck admitted and parked outside Tori's house. "I always try to tell myself that she's better now but sometimes it's so hard, she should still be here"

"I hope that wherever she is, she can forgive me" She commented. "I'm sure she would've done more for me, if I had been in her place"

"Well, she was…brave, so I suppose you're right" Beck responded and smiled sadly. "But don't get me wrong, Tori, I've analyzed things for months now and I don't blame you anymore, I'm glad you and Cat could make it out of there alive"

"Thank you, I suppose…but I've analyzed things too and the more I think about it, the more I realize I had other options" Tori admitted and turned to Beck sadly. "The truth is I could've saved her but I was only thinking about myself in that moment, I wasn't even thinking about Cat…I was just thinking about me in that moment" She commented and looked down with lots of tears streaming down her face. "You've been right to blame me all this time, Beck, I left her only to save myself, I imagined what those men would do to me and completely ignored the fact they would do it to her as well…I knew she would suffer but I didn't care"

"I think you're overanalyzing it now, Tori" Beck said. He really didn't want to keep holding resentment against her.

"No, I'm not…I remember those seconds crystal clear, I will never forget them" Tori affirmed. "I saw her still fighting but it looked like she was about to free herself, then I turned to the side and saw a man running towards the car…I imagined him grabbing me and I panicked, I started driving away and didn't even look back…" She informed. "Maybe she did free herself, maybe I could've driven back for her; maybe I could've hit that man with the car instead of escaping, maybe I could've hit the man who had Jade as well…" Tori commented in frustration "Maybe I could've been a good friend and saved her, she didn't deserve that...she went back for Cat knowing the risks, Jade put Cat before herself and I'm sure she would've done the same for me. Jade deserved more, she deserved a much better friend" she said and covered her face as she cried.

Beck remained in silence for a few seconds trying to process what Tori had said and finding the strength to remain strong. He didn't want to blame her because he was done holding pointless hatred, no matter what he did, Jade was dead and there was no going back. Therefore hating Tori wouldn't make any difference and he wanted to keep all his friends together.

"Listen Tori, we all made mistakes and you were scared, you didn't think…it's not your fault" Beck commented nicely. "Jade made her choices, she decided to save Cat and she was brave but in the end, it was her choice, not yours"

"She didn't choose to die" Tori responded. "She didn't choose to be tortured and burned alive, she just wanted Cat to be safe and she assumed she had a friend who would wait for her, she trusted me…that was her only mistake"

"I know, Tori, but it's too late for regrets and we can't bring her back…she is dead and we have to move on, it's better for all if we just forget her" Beck affirmed. "This memory is destroying us, we need her out of our lives for good"

"How? How can we forget her, Beck?" Tori asked sadly. "Please teach me how, because I can't seem to succeed"

"I…I don't know but we have to do it" Beck said. "I just can't deal with this anymore, I got rid of everything that reminded me of her and you should do the same…" he suggested. "In order to move on and enjoy our lives, we must try to pretend she never existed…we will remember her at times but at least then, we won't be living with this pain all the time" He commented and Tori took a breath. "I'm a coward, I know but that's the only way I can cope with this"

"I guess I'll follow your advice, it seems to be helping you…"Tori said nicely and he chuckled sadly.

"I suppose it is but most of the time it's not enough…" Beck commented. "This will be a process for all of us, but we can do it together"

"Yes, we can" Tori said and sighed. "Bye Beck"

Next day Tori was waiting for Andre to take her home as usual but Robbie showed up instead. "Hey Tori, Andre can't come and Beck can't either...and I can't either but I have an idea" Robbie said.

"Oh don't worry, it's okay, I'll be fine" Tori said nicely.

"But just in case, take this" Robbie said and handed her a small device shaped like a USB.

"What's this?" Tori asked.

"It's a tracer, I usually have it inside Rex in case I lose him...it's just in case" Robbie explained and Tori smiled.

"That's nice, Robbie but it's really not necessary" Tori affirmed.

"Just take it, and give it to me when I see you tomorrow" He said and she nodded.

"Fine, good night, Robbie" Tori said nicely and walked out of the school. She took the bus and then proceeded to walk home, it was just a few blocks so she wasn't worried but she still felt a little nervous, she just wanted to get home and feel safe. However, just when she was going to walk around the corner to get to her house she felt a hand covering her face. Tori felt panic and she tried to scream and fight but she started feeling tired within seconds and everything turned black.

Hours later Tori started waking up and she realized she was tied to a chair and she had something covering her eyes, she immediately tried to free herself but it was useless and then she sensed someone else in the room. "Please, please don't hurt me, please" Tori said as she cried but no one responded; however, she could hear the person dragging a chair and putting it in front of her. "What do you want from me? Wasn't killing my friend enough? I'm sure it's you psychos!" She exclaimed angrily.

A few seconds later the person started uncovering Tori's eyes and she slowly tried to open them; at first the lights blinded her and things looked blurry but she was able to focus her sight after a few seconds and the face she saw in front of her was so shocking that she couldn't even manage to speak. She was just sitting there with her eyes and mouth wide open trying to process what she was seeing, it felt like a dream. It was Jade, she looked different but it was her and Tori could not believe it.

"Hi Tori, you missed me?"

* * *

 **Yep! She's alive...but things have changed!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Tori, you missed me?" Jade asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh my god, Jade!" Tori finally said completely shocked and smiled. "You're alive!"

"Not thanks to you, that's for damn sure but yes, I am" Jade responded. She looked fine but very different from how Tori was used to seeing her; she was wearing black pants, a light gray blouse and a white blazer, she was wearing heels, some jewelry and her hair was shorter and straight with bangs so she looked older. "What...where have you been? We thought you were dead" Tori commented.

"Well, considering you left me in the hands of those two knowing they would kill me, I can see why you assumed that" Jade said.

"But there was so much blood…they said it belonged to you" Tori said confused.

"It did, they stabbed me but I'll tell you that story later, I'm sure you have a lot of questions" she commented. "So do I and you're gonna answer them"

"Jade, I'm sorry...I really am, you have no idea how guilty I've felt all this time but I panicked and that man was coming" Tori explained sincerely. "I called the police but they couldn't find you, what happened?"

"Many things happened, Vega, you betrayed me, I almost died, I officially died and everyone continued living like it was nothing, everyone forgot about me!" Jade said upset. "And very quickly, I must add…"

"What are you talking about? That's not true" Tori affirmed. "Everyone has been sad since you disappeared"

"Sure they have" Jade said coldly.

"Where are we?" Tori asked.

"Away" Jade simply responded.

"Why are you doing this, Jade? What do you want? Why didn't you come back?" Tori questioned confused.

"I lost my life because of you! It's only fair that you lose yours" Jade responded madly. "It's called karma…or justice, both work for the purpose so call it whatever you want"

"Are you gonna kill me?" Tori asked scared but then Jade's phone received a message, she looked at it and turned back to Tori.

"Enough for the questions, I have to go so good night, Tori, I'll see you tomorrow" Jade said and covered her nose with a piece of fabric. Tori's vision of Jade became blurry and then everything turned black.

It was the next day at Hollywood Arts and the gang was in the classroom waiting for the class to start but Tori had not arrived, which was unusual. "Hey, did Tori text anyone that she wasn't coming?" Andre asked.

"No, maybe she'll get here by next period" Beck responded.

"I texted her but she didn't respond" Cat commented.

"That's weird, Tori never misses this class" Andre said.

"Robbie, did you take her home yesterday?" Beck questioned.

"No, I couldn't..." Robbie said and they rolled their eyes.

"Robbie, the psychos who killed Jade are still out there...Tori is in danger and so is Cat, we said we would go home with them until they are safe" Andre commented upset.

"I'm sorry, my mom called me but I gave Tori Rex's tracer so don't worry, we can see where she is as long as she has it with her" Robbie affirmed.

"Okay, then check" Beck ordered and Robbie grabbed his laptop.

"So?" Andre asked as Robbie stared at the screen.

"This is odd..." Robbie said.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Well, according to this Tori took the bus and then walked towards her house but she didn't turn around the corner, she never got home" Robbie said and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Where did she go?" Beck asked.

"Well, she is...away, she travelled for almost two hours and stopped somewhere in the middle of nowhere" Robbie informed.

"Oh my god, they got her, that must be it" Andre said worriedly.

"Let's not freak out, alright? We should call her...maybe there's been a mistake, maybe she left the tracer in the bus" Beck said and grabbed his phone.

In the cabin, Jade was preparing coffee calmly when all the sudden Tori's phone started ringing. "Someone's calling!" Jade exclaimed and walked towards Tori, she uncovered her eyes and Tori looked at her scared. Jade grabbed the phone and smiled as she rolled her eyes. "It's Beck, what a nice surprise, it's good to see he cares about you"

"He is my friend, of course he cares...just like he would care about Cat or Andre" Tori affirmed because she could sense what Jade meant by that.

"Whatever, you're gonna pick up and say you missed school because you're sick" Jade ordered.

"No, they won't take long to find out it was a lie and I'm not gonna be part of it" Tori said coldly and Jade nodded upset; she simply put a sock into Tori's mouth and took a breath before answering the call.

"Hello" Jade said impersonating Tori's voice.

"Oh hi Tori, thank god, we were worried about you...why didn't you come to school?" Beck asked and Tori could see Jade felt something when she heard his voice after all that time.

"I...I feel sick, but don't worry, I'm fine, everything's fine" Jade said pretending to be a little sick and coughed. Tori was actually amazed by how well Jade could imitate her but she wasn't pleased. "How's everyone?"

"We are okay, just a little worried because you didn't come" Beck said and Jade rolled her eyes annoyed. She hated the idea of Beck being worried over Tori and caring about her.

"Hi Tori!" Cat said and Jade sighed upset because she also felt some resentment towards Cat.

"Hey girl, get better" Andre said.

"Hi guys" Jade responded.

"Have you worked on the play? I sent you my part yesterday" Andre commented.

"Oh yeah, I saw it but I'll start working on it later today" Jade answered. "You know what I just realized? Tomorrow would be Jade's birthday, she would be nineteen" she commented and there was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Yes, but she won't be because she's dead" Beck said coldly. "And why are you bringing this up now? We said we would move on, remember? It's in the past and it'll be the best for everyone to forget her" He commented and Jade sighed sadly.

"I don't know, it just went through my head" Jade responded. "I've been thinking about her all morning"

"Well, try not to" Beck said.

"Did you love her?" Jade questioned, she knew it was an inappropriate question given the circumstances but she didn't care, she wanted to know and she had nothing to lose anyway but there was silence for a few seconds.

"We've talked about this, she is gone so it doesn't really matter" Beck commented and Jade looked down.

"Is that a no? Do you even miss her?" Jade asked slightly upset.

"Stop it, Tori, what's gotten into you? You're not like this, it's like hearing Jade speak through your mouth" Beck commented annoyed and Jade looked to the side nervously because she thought he would figure out he wasn't talking to Tori. "I don't want to talk about her, alright? I just want to forget her, I've told you that a thousand times and you should do the same" He said and Jade nodded slowly. She hated to know Beck didn't want her in his life anymore, not even as a nice memory.

"Yeah, you're right...I'm sorry, she's gone forever" Jade said and took a breath as she stared at Tori coldly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beck asked suspiciously. "Where are you now? Did you go to the doctor?"

"Umm...no, no it's nothing serious, just a cold, don't worry; I'm home" Jade said and Beck took a breath.

"Tori, do you have what I gave you yesterday? I'll need it back" Robbie asked to verify she wasn't lying.

"Of course, it's right here…I'll give it to you soon" Jade simply said.

"Okay, Tori, get well...see you on Monday" Beck said.

"Bye" Jade said and hung up. "That went well, didn't it?" she asked and smiled cynically at Tori, who simply rolled her eyes and shook her head so Jade took the sock out of her mouth.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? Well, if that's what you want then go ahead" Tori said with tears in her eyes and Jade took a breath as she stared at her.

"I will, don't worry but first, you've got to talk to me" Jade said and smiled so Tori stared at her upset and scared. "What happened after you left me? Don't tell me you assumed I was dead, I know that, I want the details"

"Well, your parents and everyone freaked out and when they confirmed your death, it was devastating" Tori responded. "What do you want me to say? Your parents refused to forgive me so I haven't seen them since then, and our friends…well, Beck was angry for a long time but I think he's over it now, he forgave me"

"Tell me, Tori, are you and Beck closer now? What do you talk about?" Jade questioned curiously.

"You most of the time, and us...and life, we talk about everything two friends talk about" Tori responded.

"Friends…" Jade said ironically. "Is that all?"

"Are you seriously doing this out of jealousy?" Tori asked, Jade simply laughed and shook her head.

"No, of course not...I suspected you two had a 'thing' long before you betrayed me, I mean you kissed him on your first week and he didn't seem to mind you, he always spoke so highly of you. It made me sick" Jade said annoyed as she remembered "I guess he didn't make a move when we broke up because we shared friends but it's fine now, isn't it? It's not awkward anymore, I'm glad that my death helped you but I'm not doing this because of that, he is not that important…"

"You're delusional, you have always been" Tori affirmed. "Beck loves you and we are just friends, that day I kissed him just to make you angry for what you did to me on my first day"

"Sure he does, that must be the reason why he wants to forget me" Jade said ironically.

"In fact, it is…it's painful for him so he wants to leave it behind" Tori responded.

"And you're helping him, aren't you?" Jade asked and Tori shook her head. "Well, it's such a shame because he'll have to replace you soon"

"She was lying" Beck said as he and the rest of the gang stood in the hallway, they'd decided to miss class because they couldn't focus.

"Yeah, she's not home" Robbie affirmed.

"And why was she talking so much about Jade? We accorded we would try to move on, something's not okay" Beck affirmed.

"And I didn't send her anything, she lied on that too..." Andre added.

"We should call the police" Robbie said.

"No, we could be wrong...I say we go to that place ourselves and if something happens, if we see she is in trouble we call the cops" Beck said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Andre asked.

"Yes, besides if we see those bastards I want to make them pay...they can't just go to prison, it's not fair" Beck affirmed.

"This could get us killed, Beck" Robbie commented.

"It won't, don't be a coward...You coming or not?" Beck asked and they sighed but finally nodded. "Done, let's find out if Tori is telling the truth"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and** **I'm glad you're liking the story :)**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Beck drove everyone to the address the tracer showed and the closer they got to it, the more lost they felt because they could only see grass and the road but there weren't houses or any sign of people in the area. After hours of driving they finally arrived to the location of Robbie's tracer, which was a cabin that was far away from the road, they had to drive on the grass until they finally found it hidden behind some trees.

"Well, that is an odd house" Robbie commented; Beck parked several meters away from it and used the trees to hide the car just so nobody would see them.

"Well, it's time" Andre said and Beck nodded.

"I'm scared" Cat informed sincerely.

"Don't worry, Cat, I won't let anyone hurt you" Beck affirmed. "Do you trust me?" He asked and she nodded. "Fine, let's go"

They got to the cabin and Beck looked through one of the windows but he couldn't see anything because there were some things blocking the sight so he moved to the next window and finally got to see the inside of the place. He could see Tori tied to a chair with her eyes covered so his eyes wide opened and he turned to his friends. "She's in there" He whispered.

"Oh my god, let's go call the cops" Robbie suggested nervously.

"No, I think she's alone...the car is not here, we should go in there and free her before they hurt her" Beck said and they shook their heads. "Come on" Beck opened the door of the cabin very carefully, which to his surprise wasn't locked, and looked around but he didn't see anyone. Beck stepped into the cabin quietly and walked towards Tori. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here" He whispered as he uncovered Tori's eyes and she stared at him shocked as she shook her head.

The rest of the gang walked into the cabin as well to help Tori but as soon as they were all inside and before Beck could free Tori, the door slammed closed and they all turned around only to see a female figure standing by the door and aiming a gun at them but she was wearing a mask. "Oh god" Andre said terrified as he and the rest of them put their arms up.

"Please don't shoot us" Cat exclaimed scared.

"Yes, please…The gun is not necessary" Beck said nervously.

The woman took the mask off revealing Jade's face and everyone's eyes wide opened as their mouths dropped. "Hi guys, nice to see you again" Jade said but they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Oh my god" Andre said appalled.

"Jade?" Cat asked shocked. "Oh my god, they didn't burn you alive!" She exclaimed happily.

"No, no, no this is not possible, you're dead" Beck affirmed as he stared at her and shook his head. "You're dead…we buried you! You can't be alive, wha..."

"Yet here I am" Jade said. "But you really shouldn't"

"We came for Tori…we didn't expect this" Beck responded still assimilating what was going on.

"You could've moved on and forgotten Tori just like you forgot me" Jade said coldly. "But here you are, all of you, what a big mistake..." she said and they looked at each other not giving credit to what they were witnessing "How did you find us?"

"Um..." Robbie said but he couldn't manage to speak.

"Answer me!" Jade demanded angrily and pulled the lock of the pistol down.

"I gave Tori a tracer last night, my laptop showed us the way" Robbie informed.

"Does anyone else know about that tracer?" Jade asked.

"No" Robbie said.

"Are you sure? Think very carefully about your answer, Robbie, because if I see someone around the area I'm going to put a bullet between your eyes before burning this place down with all of you in it" Jade threatened. They were shocked to see her alive and also because she was not the same, she was threatening to kill them and they couldn't believe that she was the same girl they'd known for years.

"No, no...No one knows about it and it's only connected to my laptop, which is here" Robbie explained and Jade sighed.

"You better be telling the truth" Jade responded. "Now, Cat, darling...Will you be kind enough to tie these three up?" she asked smiling cynically with the gun aimed at them and Cat nodded. "Hurry up and tie them well, I'll check and if you try to let them loose, I'll hang you with that same rope" she ordered and Cat started taking breaths as she panicked. The three guys sat down on chairs next to Tori and Cat tied them up as Jade threatened them all. Once she was done Jade made her sit down as well and left the gun on the table to tie her up too. "Perfect, you're all done!" She exclaimed and smiled happily.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Andre questioned confused.

"My mind is clearer than it's ever been" Jade responded.

"What happened? Why didn't you come back? We thought you were dead" Beck affirmed upset. "How could you do that to us?"

"I'm gonna tell you the story because there's no point in hiding it now, is there?" Jade commented and took a breath. "I suppose you all know up to the point where Tori decided to leave me there, right? I wonder if she'd done the same had Cat been the one who was captured" she said and turned to Tori. "Would you have left her there too?"

"I...I don't know" Tori said sincerely.

"Well, you should know because if I hadn't gone back to rescue Cat…twice, I would've been in the car with you long before she was and I'm sure you wouldn't have abandoned her like you abandoned me; not that I would have allowed you to even if you'd tried, because I know how to be a friend, but that's what would have happened, isn't it? You wouldn't have left her because you do care about her, which is not the case with me" Jade commented and Tori looked down. "Anyway, that man was holding me and trying to put me on the ground but I freed myself and I ran, I ran as fast as I could but to my surprise, when I looked up you were leaving. You didn't care...If you'd been looking you would know that you could've come back without problem but you didn't, you left me there with those beasts. You're worse than I expected you to be…both of you" she said and looked at Cat as well. "I should've let them kill you"

"Jade…" Cat said sadly with tears streaming down her face.

"What?" Jade asked madly and grabbed the back of Cat's head to make her look up "What can you possibly say? You knew I came back for you, you are alive because I was dumb enough to save you…You should have stopped Tori! You should've come back!" She exclaimed on Cat's face.

"She tried, Jade, this is on me…don't blame Cat" Tori commented and Jade turned to her; then she looked back at Cat and let go of her head violently to move towards Tori.

"I wouldn't defend her if I were you, you're only making things worse for yourself" Jade responded.

"I'm sorry" Tori said sincerely.

"SHUT UP!" Jade screamed madly and hit her face with the gun, which made Tori's lip bleed a little.

"Tori!" Andre exclaimed worriedly.

"Stop!" Beck ordered.

"Jade, please! I'm sorry!" Tori said as she cried.

"I said shut up!" Jade said upset as she slapped her again, then she grabbed the back of her head and pressed the gun to her chest as she looked right into her eyes. "You have no idea what I went through, what those animals did to me!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes and rage dripping from her voice. "But don't worry, I'll tell you now and then you can tell me how sorry you are" she said and stepped back. "They covered my eyes and dragged me back into the store, they started hitting me and kicking me and saying I had ruined them because the police would come soon but that we still had some time to play before they sent me to hell" She started and took a breath. "One of them brought up another girl, she was barely alive and they had cut some of her fingers off..." she said and closed her eyes as she remembered "They took us both outside and first they forced me to dig a pit, which they said was the grave I would share with her, then they started throwing gasoline at her and one of them whispered to me 'Look what will happen to you as soon as we are done playing' and then they ignited a match..." Jade said as she stared into space remembering. "The girl was weak but she immediately started screaming and I saw her burning to death...It was the most terrifying thing I've ever witnessed, the smell of burning flesh, the pain in her voice and her screams were frightening" She said sincerely and closed her eyes disturbed by the memory "I was terrified because I knew they would burn me too and there was nothing I could do, I would've gladly killed myself then...but they had some other plans first"

"That's horrible" Andre whispered and Jade nodded.

"You have no idea" She responded and took a breath "I was just there staring at the body completely shocked and then they used the same fire that killed her to prepare a branding iron, they took my shirt off and made me wish to be dead" Jade said sincerely and pulled her blouse up a little so they would see the mark on her belly; it had the shape of a triangle with circles on the ends.

"Oh my god" Beck said shocked and sad.

"It's horrible, I know…" Jade said and covered it again. "But they weren't done then, they kept beating me and they said they would rape me with a burning iron stick right next to the burning flesh of that girl" She informed and they looked down completely shocked. She was not dead but she had gone through all the things they suspected. "All I wanted was to die, I wanted them to kill me but they didn't do it, thankfully when they were about to start raping me they realized they were running out of time so they simply dragged me back into the house and stabbed me, they let me bleed on the floor while they packed what they needed for their trip and I swear I only wanted to bleed out before they set me on fire but I didn't, I actually felt I would be alive for a while"

"What happened?" Robbie asked.

"They dragged me out by my hair again and threw the girl's corpse into the grave, one of them went to get the gasoline and the other was holding my arm ready to throw me inside as well...but then I saw his gun, I saw his gun and I knew that was my chance" Jade explained. "I felt incredibly strong for a few seconds and I grabbed the gun, I pushed him into the grave, I shot his leg and arm so he wouldn't get up and his brother immediately tried to come to me but I shot his arms and legs as well"

"Oh my god" Tori exclaimed surprised.

"I pushed him into the grave too and threw all the gasoline at them, I don't know where I got the strength from but I was dying to see them burn" She commented. "They were both alive and begging me not to do it but I didn't care, I set them on fire and smiled and laughed and felt an incredible joy hearing their screams and agony… one of the best feelings I've experienced. I never thought revenge felt so good" Jade said sincerely and they could see the light in her eyes so they knew she meant it. "When they were dead, I buried them and simply started walking down the road...and I must've passed out because after that I remember waking up in a different house and there was this old lady taking care of me, she cured my injury and saved my life"

"Thank god" Beck said sincerely and Jade chuckled ironically.

"You don't really mean that…or you won't in a few hours" She commented. "Oh but don't worry, the best part of the story is yet to come, you're all part of it"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the chapter!**

 **Yes, Jade is reaaaaally changed and she wants revenge! I just really wanted to explore this idea haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, I woke up and this lady, Mary, said she'd found me almost dead and that she'd decided to take me in but that I'd been unconscious for over a week and by the time I was able to walk again, it'd been two weeks since the incident. A doctor came to see me a few times and he said it was quite amazing that I was alive because I almost bled out" Jade informed. "I watched the news and found out I was officially dead, which didn't come as a surprise because of what happened but it still bothered me a little...I didn't know what to do, I had killed those men and I thought that since I'd been gone for two weeks, if I came back the police would think I did it on purpose, which is true… I panicked and ultimately decided to stay dead"

"You wouldn't have been blamed, it was self-defense" Tori affirmed.

"Self-defense was to shoot them, murder was to burn them and take the time to bury them...My dad is a lawyer, he usually defends horrible people and I've seen him using dirty tricks like that to make his clients win" Jade responded. "However, I wanted to see what everyone was up to and to my surprise nothing seemed different, I visited my grave more times than any of you or my parents did; sad, right? It made me realize the only person I can count on is myself"

"Jade, your parents are having a really hard time moving on" Beck informed. "And so were we"

"Really? Because you said you just wanted to forget me and I've seen you doing it" She responded. "By the way, it's nice how you drive Tori home all the time, worry that something might happen to her" Jade commented. "You didn't do that when we were dating, you never worried that much about me"

"Of course I did, what are you talking about? You know I worried about you all the time" Beck responded.

"Oh sure you did" She said sarcastically "Don't worry, I already know you don't care about me...You couldn't even open a damn door" Jade said upset and Beck looked down.

"I'm sorry, Jade, I really am...You have no idea how hard this has been and how much I've missed you" Beck said sincerely. "I love you, even after this…I'm happy to see you alive and that won't change"

"I don't believe you" Jade responded. "You couldn't have cared less about my death, everyone moved on so easily...It was hard to finally admit to myself that no one in my life really cared about me, my dad threw to the trash all of my portraits...just like you did! You two have more in common than I thought"

"That's because he can't deal with his pain" Andre commented.

"Just like me" Beck said. "How many times do I need to say that I love you for you to believe me?" He asked but she ignored him.

"No, that's because he wants to forget me, it hasn't even been a year and everyone wants to forget me, or better said, everyone has forgotten me already" Jade affirmed. "Now I'm sure I made the right choice when I decided to remain dead. Things haven't been so bad you know? I'm a new person, the girl they burned next to me, we didn't look so different so I had someone change her records and change the picture to one of me with this hair style" she said and pointed to her head. "I stole her identity, she is dead so it doesn't really matter…I found out she had just arrived here from London to start over after her husband died so she doesn't have anyone, no one will find out I'm not really her" Jade said and sighed. "I got access to her bank account and...Well, she must've been rich or inherited a lot from her husband so I bought an apartment, I got a job and I'm living by her name…That's why I dress and look like this now" she said and looked down at her clothes. "I'm supposed to look twenty six and with some money, I work as an assistant to a business CEO now…it's a good way to stay low profile and the pay is good"

"Wow..." Andre said sincerely. "You've really started over"

"I shouldn't tell you all this but since you're not going back, I don't have any risks, do I?" She asked and smirked so they stared at each other scared.

"You're not really gonna kill us, are you?" Andre questioned curiously.

"You know, my reality is perfect right now, my job is easy and I have everything anyone could ask for but life feels…meaningless, empty" Jade admitted. "I'd decided to simply move on but one day I was in the living room, alone, and I just, I wanted life to be like before, I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts and study acting, I wanted to see my mom, I wanted to be normal but I couldn't" Jade said coldly. "I couldn't because you" she said and turned to Tori. "You had taken that chance away from me, you made me lose everything I had and I think it's only fair that you lose your life too and about the rest of you…well, collateral damage I suppose; being a good friend never pays off, guys"

"You're not like this, Jade, you don't want to kill us" Beck affirmed.

"If you'd stayed away, the plan would've been perfect and only Tori would be gone but don't worry, given the fact you cannot live without her I'll make sure you all stay together" Jade commented. "I just have to think things through, my plan was for one not five" she added.

"Listen, we'll come up with a better outcome for everyone, alright? You won't get in trouble, I swear" Beck said. "You'll get your life back and we'll all be together, don't worry…we understand why you are angry but we still love you, I still love you and that will never change" He affirmed.

"Oh I know that I won't get in troble, you don't know who I am now, Jade West is dead and buried, isn't she?" Jade asked. "And soon you all will be too" she said and sighed as she stood up; she took all of their phones and put them on the table. "Damn, you're busy people..." she commented and chuckled as she read all their messages "I'm sorry for your parents but we can't keep these" she said and put them on the floor.

"What are you gonna do?" Andre asked and Jade grabbed the gun.

"Make us untraceable" She simply responded and started shooting all of the phones one by one until they were all destroyed. She checked to make sure they weren't working anymore and exhaled relieved as they stared at her surprised and scared.

"Oh god" Robbie said shocked.

"I guess you won't be getting any more calls" She commented and chuckled as she recharged her gun and they stared at her completely creeped out. A few seconds later Jade's phone rang, she looked at it and then put the gun to Cat's face. "One word and she's dead" she said coldly and picked up. "Hello" Jade said nicely.

They wanted to scream but they didn't know if Jade would actually kill Cat, who was trembling and sobbing her eyes out in silence but she let go of a small gasp and Jade stared at her upset as she pressed the gun against her cheek. "Yes, everything's prepared, sir" Jade informed keeping a British accent. "Of course, the investors will be quite impressed I can assure you that…" she said and then rolled her eyes as she listened for almost a minute. "Yes, no problem…I can totally work today, I understand this is of extreme importance-Yes, I'll take a shower and be there by seven-No, thank you for trusting me with such important duties and appreciating my work, you've been really kind since I arrived to America, you know how hard life has been since I lost my husband, he was my life" Jade said and pretended to be about to cry so they all looked at each other upset and she smiled cynically at them, "Thank you so much, that's so kind of you...I would definitely make use of some free days after our big event, I'd like to take my husband's ashes to the sea, that was his will" She said and bit her lip satistifed, she always knew how to manipulate people. "Yes, I promise everything will turn out wonderfully-Bye!" she hung up and sighed.

"Your British accent sounds cool…" Robbie said trying to be nice.

"It's a pain to keep it up all the time…" Jade commented.

"Was that your boss?" Beck asked coldly.

"Yeah, some important meeting is taking place tonight and he needs me so I have to go but he also told me that after our big event I can take some days off work, which will be great for us..." She said and smiled. "Now I'm leaving but don't even try to escape or scream…There's no one around so you'll only end up hurting your throats" Jade informed as she moved the gun away from Cat and she exhaled relieved. "Good day, guys, I'll see you tomorrow to let the game begin" She said and stared at Tori with an evil smile before leaving the cabin and locking them all inside. They heard a car in the distance and then how it got even further until they couldn't hear it anymore.

"Guys, you shouldn't have come" Tori said with tears in her eyes.

"We were worried about you...You sounded weird when we talked" Beck responded.

"Of course I sounded weird because that wasn't me, it was Jade...You talked to her the whole time" Tori explained and Beck's eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god" Beck said shocked.

"I would've never guessed that" Andre added surprised.

"Jade can do a lot with her voice…" Robbie commented.

"I can't believe this is happening. Jade isn't dead and she's kidnapped us, it sounds like a bad joke" Beck said.

"She's lost her mind...that girl is crazy" Andre affirmed.

"Do you really think she will kill us?" Cat asked scared.

"I would like to say no but at this point nothing's for sure, that's not Jade anymore" Robbie said.

"She is angry but it's still her, she won't hurt us" Beck affirmed.

"I don't know, Beck, she's come too far...Just look what she just did, she hit me and threatened to kill Cat" Tori said. "When I woke up and saw her, I thought I was crazy and then she started talking and threatening me...and I felt panic, she said I will suffer what she suffered, it's not her anymore"

"She won't burn you, she's not that sick...right?" Robbie asked nervously but they all remained quiet for a few seconds.

"No, she won't, I know her" Beck said. "She just needs some time to think"

"I hope so"

Next morning they were woken up by the door closing and they opened their eyes only to see Jade standing there with two bags. She was wearing black pants, a white blouse and a red blazer. She was in heels as usual and she also had sunglasses on, which she took off as she stepped into the cabin. She was a completely different person from what they remembered, not even her clothes were the same "Good morning, guys!" She exclaimed smiling happily like nothing was wrong.

"Hi..." Robbie said nervously and she sat down on the sofa in front of them with her cup of coffee.

"I bought you something to eat, you must be starving" Jade said and patiently started feeding each one of them a smoothie.

"The job has been crazy, I might have to leave early today because we have a pretty big event happening at the office…the one you heard about yesterday and after that I'll be free for a week" Jade commented and sat down on the couch after she'd finished feeding them. "My boss is a pain in the ass, but he likes me and he says I could actually get a better position in the company, isn't it great?" They all simply looked at each other and then back at her. She looked so natural, it was as if she were in a normal situation even though she was talking to her victims. "What's the matter with you all? You look so serious" she said and chuckled before taking a sip of coffee. "Man, this is good…nothing like a good coffee in the morning"

"You're going crazy, Jade" Tori said sadly and she stared at her emotionlessly. "You're not making any sense, just listen to yourself…Look what you're doing"

"Oh Tori, don't be sad and don't be unkind…" Jade said and smiled nicely. "I'm in a really good mood today so I won't let your rude comment bother me, everything's perfect right now!" she exclaimed.

"Tori is right, Jade. You need to get some help, do you even realize what you're doing?" Beck asked and she smiled.

"Of course I do, I've been thinking about our situation, and I finally decided what to do" Jade informed.

"You'll let us go?" Tori asked hopefully and Jade laughed so they looked at her confused.

"No, of course not...especially you, you're not leaving this cabin alive, Tori, I thought you'd understood that" Jade informed like it was the most obvious thing and Tori stared at her terrified.

"So what are you gonna do? Kill us all?" Beck asked coldly and Jade stared at him with a cynical smirk for a few seconds before she started nodding slowly.

"Exactly, that was never a matter of if, it was a matter of how and when. I finally found a way to get rid of all the evidence…fire is the answer, it always is" She commented and they looked at each other scared, because they assumed she meant she would burn them. "But we'll get to the details later, now I'm in a good mood to play, so...shall we, Tori?" Jade asked as she turned to Tori smiling and she shook her head terrified. "Oh come on, don't be shy...It'll be fine, I went shopping last night and look, I bought this especially for you" She commented and grabbed a branding iron with the shape of a star out of one of the bags. Everyone's eyes wide opened and Tori felt real fear taking over her body.

Tori started shaking her head appalled and Jade nodded with a vicious smile as her eyes wide opened, showing a frightening shine of excitement and ruthlessness. "Yes, Tori, this will look great on you" She affirmed.

"Nooooo!" Tori screamed completely terrified, Jade smiled with a little laugh as she stared at her and stood up to walk towards her. "Please, don't!" Tori begged and Jade squatted down in front of her.

"What's the matter? You don't like it? I bought it thinking of you" Jade affirmed as she stroked Tori's face and smiled nicely but she kept shaking her head. "It has a star, Tori, I know you like stars" Her hand moved smoothly across Tori's cheeks and then started pushing her hair back gently "You'll be buried with one" She said as the nice smile in her face turned into an ice cold glare. "Let's begin"

* * *

 **Yep, I know what you're thinking...Jade's gone mad! haha**

 **She's actually kind of psycho now, hatred makes you do crazy things haha**

 **I hope you liked the chapter tho and I hope you're liking this story, it's odd but it was funny to write it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW MORE GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to update one day earlier because you guys really wanted to know what happens next haha**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's begin" Jade said and stood up to make Tori get off the chair.

"Noooo!" Tori screamed while crying her eyes out as she fought to remain seated. "DON'T, PLEASE JADE!"

"Come on, get up!" Jade ordered but Tori was making it hard.

"Jade, don't do this!" Beck demanded seriously and Jade pushed Tori to the floor by moving the chair forward violently. Tori fell on her belly and continued crying.

"You can't tell me what to or to not do, it's about time you understand that" Jade said coldly and turned back to Tori, who was trying to untie her hands and drag herself away from her. Jade simply chuckled, walked towards her and squatted down in front of her face. "So, Tori, tell me...where do you want it?" She asked as she pushed some hairs off Tori's face gently so she would see her clearly.

"Don't do it, please...Jade, please" Tori begged; she was laying on her stomach looking up at Jade.

"I would've liked to tell you these same words the day you left me, but I didn't have the time, did I?" Jade responded. "Anyway, stop whining and tell me where you would like me to put the star on, otherwise I'll choose the same spot they used on me" She commented but Tori was just shaking her head and crying so Jade rolled her eyes annoyed. "Whatever, don't complain then" Jade stood up and used her feet to turn Tori over but she wasn't cooperating so Jade kicked her belly madly. "Stop it!" She ordered.

"Aww!" Tori said in pain.

"Don't be a baby, Vega" Jade exclaimed but Tori kept crying and didn't move so Jade rolled her eyes.

"I said move!" Jade said annoyed as she put her foot on Tori's belly and turned her over violently.

"Stop it! Don't hit her again, Jade" Beck demanded seriously and she raised an eyebrow as she smiled at him confused.

"Excuse me, what did you say? You don't want me to do this?" Jade asked and kicked Tori again.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Jade asked faking confusion as she got on her knees next to Tori and slapped the hell out of her.

"Ah…" Tori said in pain.

"Stop it!" He insisted but Jade only smirked victoriously and slapped her again. Tori was just there crying and trying to move away but she couldn't do a lot because she was tied.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jade asked him and he only glared at her full of anger because he knew that if he spoke again, she would just keep doing it so she chuckled "Right, that's what I thought…" she said coldly.

Jade proceeded to handcuff Tori's hands to the wall and tie her feet just so she wouldn't be able to kick, then she simply pulled Tori's shirt up revealing her belly and stood up to look at her. "There you go, it'll look nice here" Jade commented and smiled at Tori, who was just staring at her scared and angry.

"Don't do it, Jade, don't do it" Andre said.

"Jade, you're not like this" Cat exclaimed crying.

"Yes, listen to us, don't do it...You don't want to do it" Robbie affirmed.

"Jade, this is monstrous" Beck added and she turned to them.

"Yes, it is...it's monstrous, that's exactly what those beasts did to me thanks to this bitch…plus more threats and fear and pain" Jade said madly and kicked Tori's legs, who just continued crying. "That night everything good in me died because I understood that love and friendship and loyalty and empathy and forgiveness and mercy and all those nice things we are taught as kids are a bunch of lies, none of it is real!" She affirmed angrily. "Do you have a single idea of how horrible it is to have to dig your own grave while two psychos watch you and laugh and tell you all the things they're going to do to you before they kill you? Do you know how terrifying it is to see someone burning to death and knowing you're up next? Do you know what it's like to be beaten nonstop and burned and stabbed and nearly raped and burned alive? No, you don't! None of you can tell me how to feel until you've lived what I lived" Jade said seriously and they all stared at her sad and nervously. "And yes, I am a monster now! Monsters do monstrous things, don't they? This bitch has to suffer what I suffered…Then and only then will she be able to look me in the eye and feel truly sorry"

"You're not thinking well, revenge is not the answer and even if it were, you already got it" Beck responded. "You killed those men and nobody is blaming you for that but that's all you needed to do if you wanted revenge, please understand that you've got it!"

"No, only part of it...That's why I'm not happy, I'll only feel happy when my revenge is complete and for that, I have to make her pay too" Jade said with a couple of tears streaming down her face. "She has to suffer, she has to know the pain and desperation I had to go through because of her lack of empathy and basic human decency"

"So you think that torturing and killing your friend is going to make you happy? Are you serious?" Beck asked. "Because it won't, it'll only make you more miserable…unless you truly are an evil monster now"

"She is not my friend, none of you are and yes, it will make happy because I'm indeed a monster, they made me one" Jade affirmed angrily and turned back to Tori. "Don't worry, I'll be more gentle than they were to me if it makes you feel any better" She said and started a fire in the corner of the room. Then she calmly held the branding iron above it while humming 'make it shine' and stopped when the heat could be felt from the distance and the iron looked orange. Everyone had just been watching her completely creeped out by her attitude and scared by what she was doing. "I think it's ready" She exclaimed and smiled excitedly.

"NO, NO, PLEASE JADE, NO!" Tori screamed desperately as she shook her body and Jade walked towards her with the branding iron. "I'M TRULY SORRY, I SWEAR…PLEASE!"

"Sh, sh, sh...it'll be okay" Jade said nicely as she leaned down a little and smiled at Tori.

"Jade, don't do it, I'm serious...PUT THAT THING AWAY" Beck screamed angrily but she ignored him. "PUT IT AWAY, GOD DAMN IT!" He ordered madly and she turned to him upset.

"Shut up or I'm going to shoot you, you're ruining the moment" Jade said annoyed.

"Don't do it, Jade, please…please" Beck begged but she simply rolled her eyes as she grabbed the gun from her back and aimed it at his head while holding the branding iron with her other hand.

"Ah!" Cat let go of a scream in fear and the rest of them just stared at her not knowing what to say. It still shocked them to see how changed she was.

"Jade, you don't need to do this, you don't…" Beck said trying to calm her down but then she unlocked the gun so he stared at her nervously.

"Is there something else you want to say?" Jade asked coldly as she looked him in the eyes so he knew she wasn't kidding and he didn't say anything. "Good, one more word and I won't ask, I'll simply shoot you and then the rest of them" she threatened, put the gun on the table and turned back to Tori. "Are you ready?" She asked excitedly.

"AHHHH!" Tori screamed in fear and desperation; she knew it would happen no matter how much she begged.

"Don't move..." Jade said and started moving the iron towards Tori's belly as everyone watched the scene completely terrified but just before the iron touched Tori's skin, a phone started ringing and Jade rolled her eyes, she held the iron with one hand and grabbed the phone with the other. "Damn it" she said upset and left the iron to the floor next to Tori before walking out of the cabin to answer the call.

"Tori, are you alright?" Andre asked but Tori was just crying.

"I don't want to be burned" Tori said desperately.

"She is really gonna do it" Cat said mortified.

"She is not herself, something's changed" Beck commented. "She was really gonna shoot me"

"Of course something's changed, what happened revealed the true monster she is" Tori affirmed.

"That damn crazy psycho bitch is gonna kill us all" Andre affirmed and in that second, Jade opened the door.

"This damn crazy psycho bitch has to go for a while" Jade said and smiled cynically. "Work issues, my boss wants this to be perfect and I do too. I want that promotion and I want those free days but don't worry; we shall continue the fun some other time" she commented and Tori exhaled relieved. "Don't let the relief sink in, Tori, it won't last"

"Please just kill me, don't burn me...don't do it, I beg you" Tori exclaimed as she cried and Jade rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt down.

"Don't be so dramatic" Jade said annoyed. "I could take it and you can take it"

"No, you couldn't...proof is that you're here trying to do the same to someone else, you're so weak, Jade West" Beck said coldly and she turned to him angrily. "It's actually disappointing, I used to think of you as a very strong person"

"If you'd been in my place, you'd be dead" Jade responded. "Don't talk to me about strength until you've been through the horrors I went through and still be up on your feet. I survived something not a lot of people can and I killed those sons of a bitch. I'm alive and that's all that really matters"

"You know, Jade? When we found out about your death, all I wanted was to see Tori pay for leaving you, I wanted to die, I wanted to go back in time and open that door just so I would've been there with you to save you from those men...I asked god many times why he'd taken you away and I cried and cried because I would've given anything to see you alive. I would've even died for you" Beck said sincerely and Jade's eyes started filling up with tears as she listened. "But now that I see you alive, like this, I just...I think I would rather you be dead for real" He admitted and Jade stared at him for a couple of seconds completely heartbroken but then looked down as a tear streamed down her face because she didn't want him to see her crying.

"Well, we don't always get what we wish for, do we?" She asked coldly pretending his words hadn't hurt her.

"No, we really don't...Here you are, alive, if you were different this would have been a blessing but you're you…unfortunately, so this is a disgrace. You should've died in that pit instead of that girl" Beck affirmed coldly. "Those men tried to kill you and instead, they turned you into this psychopath; such a pity…if they'd done a better job you'd be buried and we wouldn't have to deal with this"

"So you're saying that you wish they'd actually murdered me? Burned me alive?" Jade asked coldly and he took a breath. He didn't truly mean that but he didn't want to show any signs of weakness.

"Yes, in the end they would've done the world a favor by getting rid of what you became" Beck affirmed and she nodded.

"Good to know how you feel" Jade simply responded and walked out of the cabin.

"Beck, you just ruined everything...Maybe we could've convinced her" Robbie commented.

"No, we couldn't...She might be crazy but she is also evil and she is enjoying this, she's a psychopath and I meant what I said" Beck said. "She should be dead"

"You don't mean that, Beck, you love her" Andre affirmed.

"I love the person I thought she was, not this monster of hatred and revenge...She is right, the Jade we used to know is dead and buried" Beck commented and took a breath. "Now we have to focus on escaping, and if we have to kill her to save ourselves, we will"

"We are not murderers" Robbie said.

"She is, she's killed two people and she wants to kill us too, you fight fire with fire" Beck responded.

"You are not yourself right now, Beck, you're not thinking things through...You're not making sense" Andre commented.

"We are in the middle of nowhere, tied in a cabin, kidnapped by my ex-girlfriend, whom we thought was dead...nothing here makes sense" Beck affirmed.

"What would you do if she changed her mind?" Robbie asked.

"She won't, Jade is gone…I see her and I can't recognize her, this is a completely different person or maybe her true self, I don't know but I never thought someone could be this cruel" Beck simply said. "We'll do whatever it takes to save us and if we have to leave Jade's actual corpse behind, so be it"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)**

 **What do you think is gonna happen? Just tell me your guesses, I'm curious.**

 **And please, don't forget to review! I love seeing your reactions to the chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm glad you're liking this story even though it's pure madness! (And it won't stop so get ready)**

 **Enjoy and please answer the question on the bottom!**

* * *

"Alright, we need to untie ourselves before she arrives" Beck said.

"I can't…I'm handcuffed to the wall" Tori responded.

"Try to see if you can't break them while we try to untie our hands" He said and she nodded.

"Even if we untie ourselves, she locked the door and there are no big windows" Robbie commented.

"But we could kick the door until it opens" Andre said.

"But we are in the middle of nowhere, it'd take us hours to get to the nearest town and she would probably find us before" Robbie responded.

"It doesn't matter, if we untie ourselves when she comes back tomorrow we'll be able to overpower her and she's got a car" Beck affirmed.

"You won't kill her, will you?" Andre asked nervously.

"I don't want to do it, I hope we can just tie her up and take her to the police or something" He responded and they all started trying real hard to free themselves but couldn't succeed. They kept doing it for about two hours but then they fell asleep. Next morning Beck woke up before everyone else and he kept trying to untie himself, he pulled and pulled until he managed to loosen his hands. "Guys, guys wake up!" He exclaimed and they all started opening their eyes and yawning. "I did it!"

"Oh my god, you did?" Tori asked hopefully and he nodded as he finished freeing his hands but then they heard Jade coming.

"Sh, sh…act like nothing's changed" Beck ordered and they all nodded. He took a breath and they all prayed for their escape plan to work.

"Hey everyone! I'm glad to see you awake" Jade exclaimed gladly as she stepped into the cabin holding supermarket bags. "I brought you some food" she informed as she put everything on the table, which was behind the gang. They didn't want her to realize Beck was free so he nodded at Tori, who was in front of them, just so she would make Jade walk towards her. That way Beck would be behind her and could take her by surprise.

"Jade…" Tori said and she turned around to see her so they all closed their eyes hoping she wouldn't look down at Beck's hands. "I want to apologize…again, for real, I swear I'm really sorry but you don't have to do this" she affirmed sincerely and Jade started walking towards her so Beck exhaled relieved; everything was going perfectly.

"I wish I could forgive you, Tori, I really do…but I can't, believe me I've tried but it's bigger than me" Jade responded. Meanwhile in the back, Beck was carefully letting go of the rope and standing up quietly "You are going to pay for what you did, it's life…deal with it" she said coldly.

Jade turned around and saw Beck standing in front of her so she stared at him surprised, but she didn't even have the time to speak before he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed madly and pushed him back as she tried to get to the table, because she'd left the gun there. However, Beck grabbed her hair and made her drop to the floor very violently before getting on top of her.

"I said get off!" Jade ordered again and kicked him back, she crawled to the table and managed to grab the gun but Beck stepped on her back so she dropped on her tummy and the gun fell off her hand. She tried to reach it but he turned her around and got on top of her again.

Jade kept fighting and trying to reach the gun but he was stronger. She scratched him and tried to push him off but he didn't move so she continued stretching her arm to get the pistol, which wasn't so far from her hand. "Stop it, stop fighting! It's over" Beck said as he tried to control her but he was struggling to keep her restrained. "We are not gonna die here, stop fighting! You lost"

"No! You are not leaving this place alive" Jade responded.

"Yes, we are" Beck said and she chuckled.

"There's a bomb here and before you can step outside, I'll blow us all to pieces" she informed as she laughed and everyone's eyes wide opened. "Did you think it'd be so easy? I have a plan for everything and you're not leaving!" She exclaimed seriously.

"You are lying" He said and she smiled maliciously.

"Do you really think so?" Jade asked and he stared at her nervously so she used that moment to quickly stick her thumbs into his eyes. "I could just press a button and it'd be all over" she said as she hurt him.

"Ah" Beck said in pain and then grabbed her hands, he managed to get them away from his face and put them to the ground. "You're crazy…" He affirmed and she chuckled as she moved her hand towards a necklace she was wearing, which had a stone.

"Get off me or I'll press it" she threatened and he stared at her scared. "And there are others, I have many detonators just in case I need them to come in handy…" she informed smiling evilly. "You have three seconds to get the hell away from me"

Beck didn't know what to do at that moment, he had the chance to save himself and the rest of his friends but he had to get rid of Jade first because she wouldn't let them so he made a decision. It hurt him more than anything but he genuinely thought it was the best for everyone.

Beck ripped off Jade's necklace, put his hands around her neck and started pressing very hard. She immediately felt the lack of oxygen and the pressure on her throat, it felt like it would break so she opened her mouth trying to breathe and moved her head back while shaking her legs and arms desperately. "Beck…" Andre said nervously, they couldn't believe he was actually killing her.

Beck felt horribly guilty seeing Jade struggling for her life but he knew she was a threat so he was trying to remain strong. She was grabbing his hands while trembling and trying to reach his face as she looked him in the eye and felt her life slipping away, her vision became blurry and all she could feel was her throat closing, which hurt a lot. It'd only been a few seconds but it felt like hours and she was really suffering. "Come on, Jade, die just die…just go away, rest" Beck said with lots of tears running down his cheeks as he stared at her and pressed even harder. A couple of seconds later Jade finally stopped moving, her hands dropped and her eyes closed so he took his hands away and stared at her completely heartbroken.

"Oh my god" Tori said appalled.

"You killed her!" Cat exclaimed scared as Beck looked down at Jade's lifeless body under him.

"I can't believe this" Andre said shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Jade, for everything but I can't let you kill my friends" Beck said to her, kissed her cheek feeling a horrible pain and took a breath trying not to cry but he couldn't help it. He moved off her and sat down holding his head, he looked at her and started crying "I'll always miss you, the real you, the person I fell in love with" He affirmed "She must've been somewhere deep inside you or she left that night but I'll always love her and I'm gonna remember her, not this person who tried to kill us"

Everyone was just staring at him and Jade sadly and with a few tears running down their face, they would miss the Jade they knew too "Now we have to go" Beck said and stood up wiping his tears away.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Robbie asked nervously.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to call the police and tell them the truth" Beck said. "Or we can burn this cabin, wasn't that her plan?"

"Just untie us, I want to get out of here…we are next to her corpse, god" Andre said disturbed by the thought. Beck nodded and walked towards Cat to start untying her. They were staring at Jade's body at first but they decided to look away because it was too disturbing.

"Hurry up!" Tori exclaimed as they all watched him anxiously. Several seconds passed but Jade had tied Cat very well so it was difficult for him to finish.

"Not so fast, big boy" Jade suddenly said in a very raspy voice and they all felt their blood freezing from such impact. She was on her feet holding her neck with one hand and a small pistol with the other. Beck stared at her completely shocked and she tried to smile victoriously but she felt too bad to do it; it was obvious she was having trouble breathing and speaking properly.

"What? But how?" Tori asked surprised.

"What the fuck is going on?" Beck asked confused and shocked.

"You need to work on your murder skills" Jade commented and kept trying to breathe. "I'm sorry but I find everything you just said hard to believe given what just happened" she said coldly.

"Are you in some deal with death or what? This is not possible, you were dead!" Andre commented disconcertedly and she tried to laugh but coughed instead. She kept holding her neck because it hurt but she was trying to seem strong.

"You tried to kill me" Jade said to Beck angrily. "Thankfully you're too stupid for this. Next time you try to kill someone, make sure they're dead before you stop strangling them…I simply stopped moving and you fell for it" she informed and he exhaled nervously.

"Jade…" He said and she shot him so he dropped to the floor.

"AH!" Cat screamed scared.

"Beck!" Andre exclaimed worriedly because they thought she'd shot his chest.

"Ah…" Beck said as he touched his injured arm. "I'm okay, guys…" he informed.

"That was only a scratch but next time, it'll be your heart" Jade simply said. "Get back on the chair or I'll kill you right now" she threatened and he stood up holding his arm. "NOW!" She tried to scream but her throat hurt. "Oh Beck, you just made a BIG mistake…Things have changed"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun! Yep, Beck was actually capable of killing her for the common good (he just failed) and she is even more pissed now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION:**

 **Alright guys, this story is going to be either 11 or 12 chapters long; that depends on your answer to this question. This whole story is crazy as hell but chapter 10 includes something a little worse...** **It doesn't directly affect the characters but I'm not entirely sure everyone is going to be okay with it. I thought it'd be fun to write so I did but I'm gonna ask you: Do you want to have it in the story or do you prefer to skip it and have only 11 chapters?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **Listen, there's an issue with the reviews going on and I hadn't turned on the email notifications to get them (I just did haha) so I unfortunately haven't seen your reviews on the last chapter :( It's so frustrating because I wanted to see your reactions to what Beck did but oh well.**

 **Also, three of you have messaged me sayig yes to the 10th chapter so I'll just assume the rest of you want it too haha.**

 **I wanted to wait until they fixed the problem to update because I'm dying to see your reviews but since it's been three days with no news, I guess they won't be fixing it soon and it'd be mean of me to not update because of that so here's the chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

"You just made a big mistake…Things have changed" Jade said coldly and he stared at her nervously. "On the chair now!" She ordered while threatening him with the gun.

Jade proceeded to tie him up again and made sure he had no possible escape this time, then she checked the rest of them until she was convinced they wouldn't be able to untie themselves. "The bomb thing was a lie too by the way and you believed it" Jade commented smiling satisfied and grabbed the stone necklace from the ground. "Look, there's nothing here, I don't even think you can fit a detonator in this" she said and simply dropped it again.

"Everything is possible at this point…You're completely crazy" Beck responded.

"Am I?" Jade asked and smiled cynically. "Since when are you a psychiatrist, Doctor Oliver?" she questioned sarcastically and he chuckled.

"It's not necessary to be a doctor to realize you have lost your mind" He affirmed. "You belong in a mental hospital"

"Shut up" She responded upset and hit his face with the gun. "I am perfectly sane" She affirmed and he turned to her again while shaking his head.

"No, you are not! You should be restrained in a psychiatric ward or locked up in a cell...You don't belong on the streets anymore, Jade or whatever your new name is, you are INSANE!" Beck affirmed and she shook her head with a few tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm not" she exclaimed but he nodded.

"You know you are, if I were you I would get some help" He commented.

"I don't need any help" Jade responded. "I know exactly what's happening, I know what I'm doing and I know what you just did" she said angrily. "You really weren't kidding when you said you wanted me dead, right?" Jade commented and took a breath as she stared at Beck. "Yeah, sure…You love me! You're gonna miss me…or the old me, what a nice way to show it" she said sarcastically. "None of that is true, don't lie to me or yourself! You haven't missed me all this time and you certainly won't do it now…You actually believe it would've been better if I'd died that night and you just proved it"

"You want to kill us, what do you expect me to do?" Beck asked.

"You, out of all of them…it had to be you" Jade said angry and sadly with a few tears streaming down her face.

"I do mean what I said, though, I love and I will always miss Jade, this is not her so I don't see how I'm lying" Beck said sincerely and she stared at him sadly.

"That's not true! If you loved me like you say you do you would have opened that door in the first place!" Jade exclaimed angrily. "I disappeared one week after we broke up, you were 'tired of me' then…you said it yourself so stop lying. You don't love me, I don't know if you ever have and the truth is my death meant nothing to you, it meant nothing to anyone…"

"You're wrong….Your death changed everyone, if you'd been watching you would know" He commented.

"I do know, I know that my own father got rid of everything related to me, I know that my grave is basically abandoned, I know that you all go to school and to the movies and play cards and have fun together like nothing's changed, I would even say you're happier now…Of course you are! No need to deal with me anymore, I know you never liked me…You talked to me because I was Beck's girlfriend but when we broke up things turned awkward, right? Thankfully I was gone one week after so you all could move on" Jade responded upset and looked down. "Tori missed one day, ONE DAY of school and you risked your life to save her!" she said angrily as she looked up again. "You wouldn't have done that for me, see the difference? How do you think that makes me feel? How do you think seeing you on top of me trying to kill me makes me feel?" She questioned.

"You-"Beck started but she cut him off.

"Deserved it? Is that it? I deserve to die for wanting revenge after everything that happened to me?" Jade asked, pain and frustration dripping from her voice. "If things had been different that night, if I had left Tori behind everyone would have called me evil and hated me for it, including you, and if she came back for revenge you all would have justified it because she is Tori and it'd be called justice, it'd be fair and even more, you wouldn't have ever come to rescue me or risked your lives for me but it wasn't like that...I was the one left behind and I'm Jade, the crazy dark bitch...isn't that right? Wanting revenge is equals being a psychopath, being crazy and being evil because I'm me, that's the truth! You are all a bunch of hypocritical liars!" she exclaimed with tears streaming down her face and they looked down because she had a point. "You're not better than the people who made me like this" she affirmed.

"No, you're right…but I do know that letting you kill innocent people isn't the right choice either" He responded. "I was just trying to save my friends"

"Oh don't, believe me…I know that feeling" Jade commented and looked at Cat. "It's not worth it, fiends don't exist…that's a lie! Everyone is always looking out for themselves..."

"You're so wrong, Jade, hatred has blinded you" Beck said sadly. "You used to have friends, people who loved you and would've done anything to see you well…"he said and she chuckled sadly.

"If that were true, we wouldn't be here" Jade affirmed. "I never had any friends…Cat was the closest thing I had to one and she betrayed me too, what could I possibly expect from the rest of them? They're all the same and you, well…I think you just made your point" she commented referring to the murder attempt.

"Just let us go, no one will know about this…We can still fix it, please, I know the real you is somewhere inside you! She wouldn't do this, please react!" Beck exclaimed and she smiled while shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"Tori is going to have that star burnt into her skin…and so will you and Cat and Robbie and Andre, you just bought them all tickets to visit hell" Jade informed coldly. "Then, I will let you all feel the horrible pain, smell your burnt flesh, see it change its color and texture and suffer…Oh god, will you suffer!" she exclaimed excitedly smiling. "I was gonna make sure you died quickly but your coward move is going to have consequences…" she said and they all stared at each other scared. "Once you have suffered enough, I'll stab every single one of you…and watch you bleed out, it's not a nice feeling"

"You're sick" Beck said but she ignored him and continued.

"You'll feel weaker as time goes by, your sight will be blurry, you'll hear noises as echoes and lose strength on your arms and legs…" She explained. "You will have hard time telling what's real and what's not, but here's the bad news…Your life won't flash before your eyes like everyone says it does, you'll only see darkness, feel cold, shiver and wonder what you're going to find on the other side but the truth is that you won't find anything. It'll be over and your last thoughts will be painful, you'll regret doing what brought you here" Jade affirmed. "Tori and Cat will regret leaving me, and the rest of you will regret trying to save her, you will regret trying to kill me and you all will hate me but you won't be able to do anything about it, so you'll only feel anger, impotence, sadness, angst and pain, so much pain and then it'll be all over…That's how you'll say goodbye to this world" Jade finished and they were all just staring at her completely terrified.

"Jade, please don't do it…please" Cat said as she cried her eyes out.

"Just kill me if you want, it's fair because I tried to kill you but let them go" Beck demanded.

"Once you're all dead, or at least most of you…I'll burn this place down to ashes, some of you might even feel it" Jade commented ignoring their cries "And then, I'll go to my apartment, take a bath, drink a glass of wine, have dinner and take a little vacation on my free days to celebrate. I'll continue living like this never happened and life will be fantastic" she said and sighed. "I can't wait…"

"Please don't!" Robbie begged.

"By the way, you all can starve now…I'm not gonna feed you which means you'll die hungry and thirsty too" she said and chuckled. "You may thank Beck for this and all that's coming"

"You're a fucking psychopath, you really are!" Beck affirmed and she glared at him coldly but then shrugged smiling cynically.

"So be it!" She responded. "Anyway, I'm going to see a doctor now to make sure you didn't cause any major harm but I'll be back soon so don't worry, you won't die alone…enjoy your last hours" Jade said and left the cabin.

"Oh my god" Andre said and started crying too. "We are gonna die"

"I'm sorry, this is my fault" Beck said sincerely. "I should have made sure she was dead or not tried at all"

"No, it's my fault…" Tori said and started crying.

"So this is it, we are dead…" Robbie said trying to process it and started crying.

"But we are together no matter what, right?" Cat asked sadly.

"Yes"

Next day the door opened and the gang felt their blood freezing, they were terrified of what Jade would do to them. She stepped inside wearing medium waist leggings, boots and a turtleneck gray sweater to hide the bandage on her neck but she looked good and healthy. "Good morning, everyone!" Jade exclaimed as she closed the door. "I got good news…"

"You're not gonna kill us?" Andre asked and she chuckled.

"Good news for me, not for you…" She responded. "I got the promotion and the doctor said that my throat didn't break but there is a small possibility that I'll have health complications in the future…Maybe even sudden death" Jade informed and Beck looked down; he wasn't proud of what he'd done but he just wanted to save his friends. "I guess you'll be praying for that but it's very unlikely so don't get your hopes up" she commented and took a sip of tea.

"That's unfortunate…" Beck said emotionlessly and she smiled sarcastically.

"I thought about what I told you yesterday and I've changed my mind" Jade informed and they all smiled hopefully but then she smirked. "I won't do any of that today, it'll have to wait until tomorrow but don't worry, you won't be disappointed today…I got some other plans" she said and chuckled because she knew she'd given them fake hopes for a few seconds. They all looked down scared and Beck glared at her upset.

"What plans?" Cat asked scared.

"I thought about the burning this place thing and I will but I also believe that your parents deserve to find your bodies someday so I think I'll just bury you instead…" she informed and they sighed trying not to break out crying. "But I am not going to dig the holes and someone's gotta do it, right? So you will"

"You want to do to us what they did to you?" Andre asked scared and she nodded smiling.

"Step by step!"

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Beck asked coldly.

"In fact, I am" She responded. "But I'm not the one to blame here, you brought this on everyone when you had the fantastic idea to kill me!" she said sarcastically. "So now every single one of you is going to know what real pain and fear and angst and desperation feels like before you die"

"If suffering like that will make me half the evil psychopath you are now, I'm glad I'm not gonna be alive to see it" Beck said sincerely. "I wouldn't like to be in your place for even one second, your so called life now is built on lies, blood and suffering. It's no wonder that you aren't happy and you know what? You never will be!" He affirmed and she stared at him full of rage. "You will kill us and go back to your fake empty little existence because you indeed have no one now! I can't imagine how sad it must be to know you are completely alone in the world, it must be a quite miserable life so all I can wish you is to live long…That's what you deserve"

"I will live for a long time, don't worry but you won't be here to see it" Jade said angrily with tears in her eyes.

"You're right, we'll be long gone by then…but that's the difference between you and the rest of us, Jade. We will die together and you on the other hand…" Beck said and stared at her from top to bottom. "You will die alone"

* * *

 **Boom!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Remember I'll be able to read them on my email now, and you could also comment your thoughts about the last chapter, I'd really appreciate it given the fact I couldn't see them and I was really looking forward to seeing your reactions on the murder attempt haha**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is crazy as hell so I'm hoping you'll enjoy what's going to happen ;)**

* * *

"You will die alone" Beck affirmed and Jade stared at him sad and angrily, she could feel the tears coming so she looked to the side and took a breath.

"We shall begin" Jade simply said ignoring his comment. "Cat, you're up first! Let's go…" She made Cat stand up and untied her but kept the gun to her head.

"Please don't kill me!" Cat said crying.

"Move!" Jade ordered and pushed her forward. "Grab that shovel and let's get to it…If you dare run, I'll shoot your brains out, understood?" She asked and Cat nodded. They walked outside and Cat started digging a hole on the ground while Jade watched her and drank her tea. "Jesus Christ, Cat, how long is this going to take? Hurry up!" She ordered after almost two hours and Cat nodded while crying.

"I'm tired, I can't do it anymore…" Cat said sincerely and Jade rolled her eyes as she walked towards her.

"Let's see…" Jade said and looked down at Cat in her hole. "Lay down" She ordered and Cat stared at her terrified because she thought she would kill her right there.

"Why?" Cat asked scared.

"I said lay down…NOW!" Jade ordered upset and aimed the gun at her head so Cat continued trembling and laid down as she cried her eyes out. "You fit in here, it's enough…now get up" Cat obeyed and they went back into the house. Jade tied her up again and looked at the rest of them.

"Robbie, your turn and you better hurry…I want it done in an hour and make sure you fit in it" Jade ordered and he looked down scared. She made him walk outside and watched him digging his grave. Robbie worked as fast as he could and managed to finish in time so she simply brought him back into the house.

"Andre, your turn" Jade said smiling and he looked at her nervously. "And here's the thing for the three of you" she said referring to Andre, Beck and Tori. "If you dare run, if you try anything thinking I'll just kill you with a bullet, you're wrong…I'll shoot your legs so you won't be dead and I'll burn you alive" Jade threatened seriously. "Believe me, that's a much worse death so don't risk it" she said and pushed Andre outside while aiming the gun at him.

"Could you not point me with that?" Andre asked nervously. "It makes me nervous"

"I don't care, do it now or I'll shoot" Jade responded and he started digging the hole. "If you don't finish within an hour, I'm going to start practicing my shooting skills for targets in movement so you better hurry up" she threatened and he exhaled trying to control his fear.

Jade simply played on her phone and watched him until he finished, which he did in around fifty minutes. "Good job, that was fast" She commented and tied him inside the cabin as well. "Beck, your turn…"

"I'm waiting" He responded and she chuckled as she stared at him.

"Cat, darling…I'm afraid you'll have to join us" Jade said and dragged her outside before untying Beck. "I know you don't care about dying, but if you do something she'll be the first one to leave this world and it'll be on you" she said and he looked down as he walked outside.

"Please don't kill me" Cat begged scared.

"Shut up! You have one hour" Jade said to Beck and put the gun to Cat's head, he simply took a breath and had to start digging because he didn't want her to hurt Cat; she'd been really smart to take her with them.

"Done, are you happy now? Will you leave Cat alone?" Beck questioned angrily and dropped the shovel once he'd finished.

"Sure, as soon as you're back on your chair I will" Jade responded and he started walking inside again. Jade tied him up and dragged Cat back into the cabin as well. "And finally, Tori!" she exclaimed and untied her.

"Please just shoot me" Tori begged.

"Stop whining and do your job like everyone else" She responded as she basically dragged her by her hair and pushed her outside. "I want that grave ready in an hour" Tori grabbed the shovel and started digging while Jade smiled satisfied.

About half an hour later Tori was just digging automatically without even thinking about it and the sun was going down; Jade would watch her and then turn to her phone for periods of time but suddenly, an unknown voice surprised everyone. "Hello! Thank god you're here…I thought I wouldn't find anyone" A man said as he walked towards the cabin. Tori and Jade immediately turned to him and saw him coming from the front so Tori was on his way; he looked at her disconcertedly and Jade immediately hid her gun behind her back. "Ummm…excuse me, my car broke down on the road and I'm looking for some help to make it work again or shelter for the night; I promise I'm not a psychopath or anything, I am going to a business meeting tomorrow but I didn't expect this…I can pay you" He explained sincerely.

"Sure, I could drive you to the city if that's what you need…we are not gonna stay here for the night" Jade said casually. Inside the cabin the rest of the gang were looking at each other nervously and not knowing what to do. Tori was just looking down scared and debating whether to ask him for help or not.

"Yes, that would be really helpful" The man said and looked down at Tori suspiciously. "May I ask what are you doing? Why are there so many holes?" He questioned confused.

"Umm…we, we…" Tori started but Jade interrupted her.

"We are going to bury our dogs, poor things died and this is a place they loved…We always came here as a family and they would run around for hours, it's my sister's turn to dig for now" Jade explained and the man stared at her not really convinced.

"Dogs…they must be pretty big dogs, uh?" He commented and Jade smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah, they are…" The man could see Tori was trembling so he didn't really know what to believe.

"What type of dog are you putting here, sweetheart?" He asked Tori and she looked up at him. Jade was just waiting for her to answer and she was praying that Tori would continue with the story because she didn't want to kill anyone else.

"Umm…." Tori said and she couldn't help herself, she was desperate so she made the decision to ask for help because she thought Jade wouldn't dare hurt him, he had done nothing to her. "PLEASE HELP US, SHE'S CRAZY! SHE WANTS TO KILL US AND THESE ARE OUR GRAVES!" She screamed and the man's eyes wide opened but before he could even respond, they heard a gunshot and he dropped dead on Tori with a hole on his forehead. "AAAAH!" She screamed terrified as she pushed him off her so he fell inside the grave with her. "Oh my god" Tori exclaimed shocked as she stared at the body. He had his eyes open and blood streaming down his face.

Jade put the gun down and simply stood there frozen as well, she didn't even know how to cope with the fact she'd killed that man. "Oh my god, what happened?" Andre asked because they could only see Jade standing outside the cabin and hear Tori's gasps in the distance.

"He…he…he is dead, he is dead!" Tori repeated as she shook her head and stared at the body but then she felt Jade pulling her hair to get her out of the hole. "You…You killed him, you killed him!" she exclaimed trying to speak but she was too appalled.

Jade dragged Tori back into the cabin and closed her door before hitting Tori's face with the gun madly. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed. "You are a fucking idiot! Look what you caused"

"You…You…YOU KILLED HIM!" Tori screamed back and Jade looked down nervously with trembling hands. "Oh my god, I can't believe it…He is dead, he was alive and you shot him! YOU SHOT HIM!"

"You shouldn't have told him, you should've shut up" Jade said as she walked in circles and nodded, she was trying to convince herself that Tori was the one to blame. "This is your fault!" She exclaimed and pushed her back madly.

"You killed that man…" Beck said shocked as well.

"Dear god" Andre added mortified and Jade bit her lip nervously as she held her head.

"What are you gonna do now? They're going to find you" Beck affirmed and she shook her head.

"No, they won't…I'm not going to prison, I'm not" Jade responded and took a breath to calm down. "It's okay, Jade, he's not the first one, he is not the first and he won't be the last…It's okay, you'll be okay" she whispered to herself and nodded so they looked at each other and then at her completely creeped out.

"You get back" Jade ordered Tori and made her lay down in front of the wall. she handcuffed her and tied her feet again; once she was ready Jade simply sat down on the couch and took a breath to think clearly.

"You're a murderer, do you realize that?" Beck asked seriously and she looked at him. For a second he felt he was talking to a little girl who'd made a mistake, she seemed so confused and mortified so he really didn't know what to think but the facts were there. She had killed people.

"It was Tori's fault, I wasn't gonna kill him…but she told him, he knew and I couldn't let him go" Jade explained and looked at her. "See what your stupid little attempt to escape caused? Did you really think I would just stand by and let him ruin my plans?" she asked her.

"You killed him, I didn't think you would…he was innocent" Tori responded still crying. "He just wanted help and you killed him, you're a monster!"

"It was your fault, Tori, he is dead because you couldn't keep your mouth shut" Jade affirmed.

"No, you're guilty for his death, Tori didn't pull the trigger…You did" Beck responded and she took a breath. "You have killed three men so far and you will kill five more people; us, and no matter how much you think you've suffered…It won't make up for it" he said and she looked up at him. "You are not entitled to take people's lives but you do it to make your plans work, that's how you reason things and the only truth here is that you're a cold blooded murderer" Jade thought about it for a few seconds and sighed.

"Maybe that's true, one more death won't make any difference…" Jade said coldly and he smiled ironically "I have to get rid of the body, I know what I'm gonna do and no one will ever find out I did it"

"What are you gonna do?" Cat asked.

"I'm going to take him back to his car, drive to other place and set him on the driver's seat…I'll just take his wallet and make it seem like he got robbed" Jade explained. "And it'll be fine, no one will know what really happened"

"You even think like a criminal now, you don't stop amazing me, Jade" Beck said.

"You'll be more amazed tomorrow when I come back and put every single one of you through hell, you'll see the monster in action" Jade responded coldly as she opened the door ready leave. "You'll be alone until tomorrow so pray or cry or comfort each other because tomorrow…tomorrow will be your last day"

* * *

 **It's not that big of a shock that she killed someone but I didn't know if you guys would be okay with an innocent man dying haha**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also, since I've been bored lately I started writing another story...It's crazy too but in a completely different way. It's a story where the gang will switch bodies with each other for a few days and so they'll have to live each other's lives. It sounds like comedy and there are certain funny parts but it'll mostly be drama and it'll be focused on Jade (as always haha) so I hope you'll be reading it ;) I'll probably upload it soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have only one thing to say about last chapter: I warned you! I asked if you wanted it and you said yes, I do feel some of you disliked it but I wanted it to happen and I feel it's a way to make things a little even given the fact you've all been against the Beck and the others, I suppose this takes points away from Jade haha**

 **However, I hope this didn't ruin the story for you and you still can enjoy the next two chapters (which are long by the way).**

 **Also, I got one reviewer calling me a terrible writer and my answer to that is: You're entitled to your opinion and I've never claimed to be good, I just write for fun and some people like it which is nice. However, I'd rather not see negative comments on the reviews, if you don't like what I write then click your way out of it, as simple as that :)**

* * *

Next day the gang had been awake and trying to untie themselves without success for a few hours, when Jade suddenly entered the cabin and closed the door as usual but she didn't say anything. She simply sat down in front of them "I have news" She said "I did fake the assault on that man, they'll probably find him soon and they'll think exactly what I want them to think…"

"Congratulations, another successful murder" Beck commented coldly. "You have a natural talent for this, too bad you don't use it on the right people…Your kind of people" he said and she sighed.

"Your parents are looking for you" Jade informed. "You're all over the news…"

"That's predictable, we've been gone for days" Andre commented and she nodded.

"I also went home" Jade commented. "I waited until everyone left and broke in, I was expecting to see things different but nothing's changed...my room is just as I remember it, it seems at least my mom hasn't forgotten me"

"We told you" Cat said and Jade looked down.

"Yes but that just makes me angrier" Jade said. "I lost my life because of this, it's not fair!"

"You lost your life because you wanted to, you've could just gone back" Andre affirmed.

"Yes, to jail" Jade added and took a breath but then she turned to Beck, who was just staring at her coldly and she smiled sadly. "What? You still can't believe the monster you dated for three years? Too late for regrets, Beck, you can't erase me from your life...at least not entirely"

"Oh yes, I can" Beck affirmed. "Just untie me" He dared and she chuckled.

"What for? You want to make sure I'm dead this time?" Jade asked.

"What do you think?" He asked and she looked down smiling sadly.

"What would you do if I decided to kill myself right now?" Jade questioned sincerely and Beck got confused because he wasn't expecting that from her so he stared at her emotionlessly for a second. He didn't really know what to say, he didn't want Jade to die but he also knew she wasn't the same, she had killed a man and if she was going to kill them too, then he didn't have to be nice.

"Given the circumstances, I would gladly pull the trigger for you" Beck responded and she nodded slowly before turning back to Tori.

"So...Tori, where were we?" she asked and stood up. "You're gonna be the first"

"NOOOO!" Tori screamed but Jade didn't care. She started preparing everything again.

"This is going to look awesome on you" Jade said as she held it over the fire and then walked towards Tori with it. "It's so shiny, isn't it?"

"DON'T!" Andre screamed anxiously.

"PLEASE, PLEASE I'M SORRY! JADE! PLEASE!" Tori begged nonstop but it was like Jade couldn't hear her. She simply stood next to Tori and started moving the iron towards her belly slowly; Tori could feel the heat coming and she was terrified, she couldn't stop crying and begging but she knew it would happen anyway. However, she felt the heat above her skin lasted ages and she couldn't feel the pain yet so she was confused but too scared to think about it.

Jade was just holding the branding iron but she couldn't bring herself to press it against Tori's skin. Several seconds went by and she ultimately decided she couldn't do it. "AH!" She screamed in rage and frustration as she threw the burning iron against the wall madly and pulled her hair back "I HATE YOU!" She screamed at Tori and kicked her legs.

Everyone else was just watching confused but happy that Tori hadn't been tortured like that. A couple of minutes went by but no one dared say anything, they just didn't know what to say. Jade simply sat down holding her head crying and a few minutes later she finally looked up at her former friends, who were just staring back at her. "You were right, I'm weak" She said to Beck. "I can't do this, I...I can't make her pay, I can't kill any of you"

"That doesn't make you weak" Cat said trying to be nice.

"Yes, it does..." Jade whispered and took a breath. "After everything that's happened, after all I've done I should be able to put a bullet between your eyes and feel nothing, yet here I am…"

"Jade..." Andre said but she ignored him.

"I killed that man for no reason, do you understand that?" Jade questioned confused. "I killed him just so he wouldn't ruin my plans, I actually am a cold blooded murderer now, oh my god…" she said and shook her head with tears in her eyes. They all looked at each other disconcertedly because it was as if she had just realized what she'd done, at that point they were more convinced she was not sane.

"Jade?" Robbie asked. "Did you really just realize what you are doing?"

"You need some psychiatric help right away" Beck affirmed. "I'm not kidding, Jade, this isn't normal…"

"I'm so tired of everything...I thought that if I got my revenge, I would be able to live happily but here I am, with the possibility of killing you all, killing her...and I don't want to do it, I feel empty" Jade commented upset. "I don't have a purpose, I don't have parents, I don't have friends, I don't have a name, I don't have a true voice, I simply don't have a life anymore...I'm living a lie like you said" she said to Beck. "My name now is Emily Anderson, a person I don't know at all and yet I have to dress like her, live like her, speak like her, act like her…If I'm not me, what's the point of living anyway?" she commented and looked at Beck again. "I think you're right"

"What?" Beck asked disconcertedly, he didn't even know what to feel or how to act anymore. He looked at Jade and he couldn't see the ruthless monster anymore, it was just a broken girl.

"I should use my talents the right people, toxic and dangerous people...like me" She responded. "I should be dead because Jade is, I should've stayed in that pit or continued fighting yesterday until you choked the life out of me…" Jade said and took a breath. "If I die, no one would care because I'm dead already…It won't make any difference, I have no one...Not even as Emily, only my annoying boss would notice"

"But we know you're alive" Cat commented.

"But you want me dead, you all helped Beck that day and I can't blame you" Jade responded sincerely. "I just understood that everything that happened is my fault…I didn't want to admit it because it's easier to blame someone else but it's not your fault to be the way you are and in the end, what happened from the beginning was my responsibility" she commented. "I decided to save Cat because I couldn't let them hurt her and the truth is I would've probably done it anyway even if I'd known they would leave me…" she said sincerely as more tears streamed down her face and Cat looked at her smiling with tears in her eyes as well. "But that was my decision, I shouldn't have expected you to do the same for me, you're different, maybe smarter…"

"Jade, I'm sorry…" Tori said sincerely "You did nothing wrong, you were right to expect that from us…it's the least you deserved"

"I can't believe I've come this far, I think I might have actually gone crazy…" Jade admitted. "I kidnapped you, I hit you, I made you dig your own graves and I killed a man! I'm…I'm a psychopath, I'm a monster" she said and cried more. "Oh god, oh god…no, this feels like a nightmare, I can't believe I've actually done all this…I wish I could just wake up and be back home, not have this mark on my belly and be me, be happy but I can't"

"Jade, you're reacting, that's good" Beck said and she turned to him.

"Yeah, it is…for you" Jade said and stood up. "I've never felt so certain about anything in my life"

"What are you certain about?" Andre asked.

"Everything" Jade responded and grabbed the gun out of her bag so they stared at her nervously. "Looking back, I think about that night and I truly believe it would've been better to have died, at least then I wouldn't have to feel this emptiness, it's like being dead but you're alive, everything that made me –me- is dead and buried. Jade's gone and all that's left in me is revenge, lies and hatred"

"No, that's not true" Beck affirmed.

"Yes, it is" Jade said. "You know it is, you have said it and look at me…look at this situation! I have so much blood on my hands, I can't deal with it…I can't, even if you find it hard to believe" she admitted. "And you were right, if you're going to become half the evil psychopath I am now it's much preferable to be dead…I share that opinion"

"If you were a true psychopath you wouldn't care, you wouldn't feel like this now" Beck affirmed and smiled at her. "I didn't think this would be possible, Jade, it's you again…I'm so sorry but you have to calm down, alright? You are not a psychopath"

"A normal person doesn't do what I've done" Jade responded. "And it's time to put an end to it, I'm a threat to people, my natural talent, as you called it, is horrible…If I were dead, that man would still be alive…maybe he had a wife and children, maybe he had a wonderful life and now he's gone because I didn't die like I was supposed to"

"What are you doing?" Beck asked as they saw her leaning over Tori.

"You're free" Jade said and finished untying Tori. "Untie the rest of them" she ordered and Tori immediately started freeing her friends. She started with Cat, then Robbie, Andre and lastly Beck while Jade just watched them. "You've been really brave, you came for her…Maybe friendship is not a lie in the end, I guess I just didn't really deserve it" she said sadly and sighed as they stared at her "Now get out" she ordered.

"You did deserve it, Jade, it was my mistake" Tori affirmed. "I promise I will never let you down again, I'm here for you, we all are!" she exclaimed but Jade was just staring at her with tears in her eyes debating what to do. "What you did yesterday was a terrible mistake but you're sorry, I know what you're feeling because I felt it when we left you…I was responsible for your death and I know it hurts but you need to learn to forgive yourself"

"She's right, just give me the gun" Beck demanded. "Come on, Jade, just give me the pistol…"

"Why? You want to pull the trigger for me?" Jade asked smiling sadly and he sighed.

"I'm sorry for saying I wanted you dead and for trying to kill you, it was a mistake, the worst of my life after letting you get to ten that day…" He admitted referring to their break up. "You're still you, I thought you were gone, I thought that the person who was with us all this time was a monster of hatred but I see I was wrong" Beck said. "You do have reasons to be upset with us and maybe you're right, maybe if things had been different that day we would have reacted differently but that's our mistake, not yours and I'm really sorry for that. However, when you disappeared we didn't just move on and we weren't happy about your death, it changed us…for the worse because we missed you, I missed you and I cried many times wishing I'd done more to save you, you have no idea how much I regretted not opening that door and I still do"

"You're lying" Jade said angrily with tears running down her cheeks.

"No, I'm not…Nobody forgot you, Jade, we wanted to because your memory was too painful but we never succeeded because you never left us, everything reminded us of you" Beck commented. "We want you back, we need you back…"

"Listen Jade, we weren't there for you when you needed us the most but we are now, you still have us" Tori affirmed.

"I've killed people, don't you understand? Are you fucking stupid? I planned all this, you could be dead now because of me, do you realize what that means?" Jade asked upset. "I am a monster, you were all right…I don't know what you're talking about now so get out and leave me the hell alone"

"Tori is right, we are here for you…You're not alone, you won't ever be again and you're not a monster, you were just confused and scared and blinded by revenge but in the end, you're still you, Jade, this proves it" Beck responded and smiled.

"Get out now before I regret this" She ordered and unlocked the gun as she threatened them so everyone started walking back but Beck didn't move. "I have nothing to lose and you know I'm capable of killing you, you saw me doing it…Out now!" she ordered and shot the floor right next to his foot.

"Beck, let's go" Andre said and Beck got a little dizzy so he followed Andre and Jade locked the door. She sat down on the floor crying and staring at the gun, which she put to her forehead, waiting for the strength to finally pull the trigger.

"JADE! DON'T DO THIS!" Beck screamed from outside as he punched the door.

"You said you wanted her dead a few minutes ago" Andre commented. "She killed a man!"

"Yes, I said that when she was threatening our lives but she changed, I didn't think it would happen and now she's our Jade, and she is just scared and sad, she's not thinking well" He responded and continued knocking. "Please, Jade, don't do this!"

"Just leave" Jade exclaimed as she cried her eyes out; she closed her eyes and finally pulled the trigger but then she opened them and realized she wasn't dead because the gun wasn't loaded.

Jade stood up to recharge the gun and Beck saw her through the window, she put pullets inside the pistol and then stood in the middle of the cabin staring at the gun. "This is the right thing to do" she whispered and put the gun inside her mouth while trembling.

"NO, JADE, NO!" Beck screamed desperately as he hit the door. He was so scared that he didn't even feel pain from hitting it and he ultimately kicked it open just in the second Jade was going to shoot herself so she turned around surprised and aimed the gun at him.

"Don't move" Jade ordered.

"Please don't do this" Beck said.

"Yes, Jade, everything will be okay…just put the gun down" Tori added and smiled. "Come with us, you'll recover your life and you'll be truly happy"

"No, I won't" Jade affirmed. "I have killed three people and I'm going to jail, I won't be happy…I just want to rest, I want to stop feeling, I want to be where I belong and I don't mean a psychiatric hospital or a prison cell, I mean a coffin…My grave will finally be real"

"No, you belong with us and with your parents, you belong in Hollywood Arts…that's where you belong" Beck affirmed.

"Yes, Jade, please don't shoot" Cat added. "Don't die again"

"Let's talk, alright? Please…You owe us this" Beck said nicely as he stepped closer to her slowly.

"Go to hell, I owe you nothing" Jade simply said and they saw her about to turn the gun to her face so Beck reacted quickly and hit her hand to make her drop it. "HEY!" She screamed madly when the pistol flew off her hand.

Jade tried to lean down to grab it again but Beck embraced her from behind to control her. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed angrily as she fought him.

"Please calm down" He demanded but she didn't care, she kept kicking and moving pretty violently. "Stop it!" He insisted but she bit him and he was about to let her loose. "Guys, help me! We need to tie her up"

"Jade, please cooperate" Andre said as he tried to control her legs but she wouldn't stop kicking them so he couldn't.

"Get away from me!" Jade screamed angrily and continued fighting so they couldn't manage to control her. She was about to break free from Beck's embrace so he made the decision to knock her out before. Beck turned Jade around quickly and punched her face pretty hard so she dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god" Tori said scared.

"I thought you wanted to save her, not kill her yourself…again" Andre commented confused.

"It was the only way to get her under control, she wasn't going to stop…" Beck said and sighed. "At least she's still alive, I'm so glad I failed to kill her…I was such an idiot, how could I do that? It's still her, our Jade…I should've known, I should've talked to her more instead of just insulted her, I'm a jerk, maybe I could've stopped her from the beginning and we wouldn't have gotten this far"

"She killed someone!" Andre insisted. "I mean, I understand she was angry but come on, there are limits…She is a murderer whether you like it or not"

"That's true but I can't really blame her, she regretted it and the truth is she did it because she was scared, she didn't think…It was the same thing I did, you don't really analyze things but the moment comes and you do what your instinct tells you" Tori commented. "Then when you actually take the time to see what you've done, it's the worst…I felt that way too and it's not nice, believe me so she's paying for that now"

"Yes, she is sorry and she is the Jade we know" Beck affirmed. "We have to support her now"

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, she wouldn't have let us go if she were the psychopath I thought she was, Jade's back and that's all that matters" Beck responded.

"Beck, she kidnapped and almost killed us" Robbie said.

"Yes but she didn't, did she? We are still alive and she's sorry" He responded.

"You change your mind so much, dear god, you try to kill her one day, then tell her to commit suicide and then stop from doing it" Andre said and took a breath. "So now what?"

"Now, now...we need to think, first we need to hide this gun and any weapon from her" Beck suggested. "Then we'll see"

Jade woke up a few hours later and realized she was tied to a chair so she started moving anxiously. "Hey" Tori said as she sat down in front of her and Jade looked up disconcertedly.

"What's happening? Why did you tie me up?" Jade questioned coldly. "And why does my face hurt?"

"You tied me up first" Tori responded and Jade smiled sarcastically "Your face hurts because Beck thought it necessary to…sedate you, you wouldn't calm down but he is sorry about it" she added and Jade rolled her eyes.

"You want revenge? Is that it?" Jade asked. "Be my guest, pull the god damn trigger or burn this house with me in it, I don't care…That's all I want at this point in my life" She admitted sincerely. "What happened yesterday changed everything, it didn't feel like the first I killed...this man was innocent and that makes me a monster, I can't live with that so just pull the trigger, please"

"That's what any rational person would do after what you've done" Tori affirmed and Jade sighed. "So I guess I'm not rational..." she said and Jade looked at her confused "You're still my friend and I understand how you're feeling right now but it'll pass after a while"

"I kidnapped you, hit you, almost burnt you and almost killed you, not to mention you betrayed me...we are not friends" Jade responded.

"Yes, we are...You couldn't kill me, you don't hate me but I do owe you an apology, I'm really sorry for leaving you behind and I mean it" Tori said sincerely. "I panicked and I was selfish because I wanted to save myself, that's the truth but you have no idea much I've regretted it ever since it happened and I swear that if I could go back in time, I would have stayed…You deserved better from me and I'm sure if you could go back in time, you wouldn't have shot that man" she commented honestly and Jade thought about it. After all the things that had happened and considering she wasn't in control anymore, she really thought Tori meant it when she said sorry, she had nothing to lose because her life wasn't in danger anymore. "Listen Jade, so much has happened and it's time for us to fix this, I already forgave you for everything you did to me and I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you" Tori said and smiled so Jade stared at her with tears in her eyes and smiled too.

"I forgive you"

* * *

 **Yay!**

 **Jade murdering that man was a wake-up call for her, otherwise she wouldn't have realized the harm she was doing. But i** **n the end they all feel sorry for the things they've done so I hope you can forgive them all too haha**

 **I hope you enjoyed the long chapter, it's basically two into one haha remember the next chapter will be the last and they still have to fix things, it ain't that easy.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I forgive you" Jade said and Tori smiled happily. A few seconds later the door opened and the rest of the gang walked into the cabin.

"I see you woke up" Beck said as he put some groceries on the table.

"Untie me" Jade ordered.

"What for? So you can kill yourself?" He asked.

"What's your problem? You tried to kill me a few days ago" Jade said upset. "Make up your god damn mind"

"And I'm sorry, I'm glad you stopped me from doing it" Beck responded sincerely. "Now I just want you to be okay"

"Get out" She demanded upset. "Otherwise, I'm going to kill you all too…I murdered a man for less than this. You know I'm capable"

"No, you're not and we are going to stay" He informed and grabbed a yogurt from the bag to give it to Jade. "You must be hungry"

"Yeah, kidnapping and murdering people is exhausting" Jade responded sarcastically.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore" Beck said and started feeding her the yogurt. "I'll get real food later, okay? We can't go back like this, we need to plan things"

"What are you talking about?" Jade questioned. "I'm not going back"

"Yes, you are…we found you and we want you back, your parents want you back" Beck informed.

"Yes, but I don't think they'll be so pleased to see me in jail" She responded.

"We won't tell on you" Andre said. "Nobody will know you killed that man or that you kidnapped us"

"And how are you going to justify this? You've been gone for days" Jade commented. "And look at me, I'm bruised and still recovering from beng strangled, how will you justify it? It's self-defense in your favor, sure but I'll end up going to prison"

"I've been thinking about it and I think I got a plan" Beck said. "The same men who kidnapped you followed Tori and took her as well, we followed her trace and they caught us too. They took us to a house and we found you there, and one day we escaped while they were gone" He explained and everyone thought about it. "Your face can be easily justified, you were kidnapped"

"That could work" Tori said and smiled at Jade. "See? You didn't lose your life, you can get back…everything will be like before this happened"

"Do you really think so?" Jade asked sincerely.

"Of course, Jade! You'll go back to your life and we'll leave all this behind" Tori affirmed.

"I don't know…" Jade said and looked down. "Maybe things should stay the way they are"

"No, Jade, you're not dead and you have to let everyone know! Especially your parents, they miss you so much" Beck commented.

"Maybe they are better without me" Jade responded and they shook their heads. "I wouldn't like to have a murderer as a daughter"

"That's nonsense, you will come back with us" He informed.

"I'm scared, what if it doesn't work? What if I go to jail?" She asked. "I wouldn't stand it, I'd rather die"

"You're not going to jail, that's ridiculous…Your father is a lawyer, you'll be fine" Tori commented and smiled.

"But-"Jade started but Beck cut her off.

"Nothing, you're coming with us tomorrow…This needs to end" He affirmed and she sighed.

"Fine, untie me then" Jade demanded and Beck chuckled.

"Of course not, if I do that you'll escape and do something dumb" He commented and she rolled her eyes. "Now we have to practice our story"

They spent the rest of the day making sure they were all in sync and they practiced their answers to different questions. Jade was annoyed that they wouldn't untie her and afraid that the plan might not work but she just wanted things to be over. In the end, she knew that if they sent her to prison she would find her way out of everything.

Next morning they all got in Jade's car, given that she'd gotten rid of Beck's, and he drove them all back to the city. "Where are we going first? The police station is that way" Jade commented when Beck took a different turn.

"Your parents deserve to see you first" He said and her eyes wide opened.

"No, I'm not ready" Jade said.

"Yes, you are!" Tori exclaimed. "Just be honest, be you…they'll be so happy to have you back" she commented and Jade sighed nervously. Beck drove for about ten minutes and they finally got to Jade's house.

"It is time, go ahead" Beck said and she turned to him nervously. She took a breath, got out of the car and started walking towards the front door.

"Do you think this will be good?" Andre asked as they watched from the car.

"Yes, it'll help her get through with the plan…She won't want to lose her parents again and they won't let her go either" Beck affirmed.

Jade rang the bell and waited for the door to open, she felt as if hours had passed but it'd only been about a minute. The door opened and Evelyn appeared looking down at the floor, because she didn't really care who was outside. She was wearing sweatpants, her hair was a little messy and her eyes were puffy. It seemed she'd been crying and her face only expressed her profound sadness.

Evelyn looked up at Jade and as soon as she saw her face she stepped back shocked. "Hi mom" Jade said nervously but her mother couldn't manage to speak.

"Oh god, oh god…no, this is not happening" Evelyn said scared as she shook her head. "You're dead! YOU ARE DEAD" she screamed and Jade shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm not" Jade informed and tried to step towards her mother to touch her but she moved back quickly.

"I've lost my mind…this can't be happening, we buried you!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. West said as he walked towards the entrance and then he saw Jade standing there so his eyes wide opened as well. "Wha…" He couldn't even finish the word and Jade didn't know what to do either.

"Hello" Jade said awkwardly and tried to smile.

"Is she…is she here? Is she…she really here?" Evelyn asked her husband as she hugged him while trembling.

"Yes…" He said completely shocked as well. "Jade? Is it you?"

"You can't recognize me? Did you forget what I look like when you threw my portraits to the trash?" Jade asked coldly and he looked down trying to assimilate what was happening. "I'm sorry, I think I should've stayed dead" she commented and sighed as she turned around but then her mother grabbed her arm.

Jade turned to her again and simply saw how her mother's trembling hand moved towards her face. Evelyn was hesitant and scared as she stared at her daughter closely but she finally managed to stroke her face after several seconds and she immediately broke out crying as she embraced Jade in her arms.

Jade started crying too and hugged her mother back. "Oh my god, my baby!" Evelyn exclaimed as she held her daughter close to her and cried of happiness. A couple of seconds later Mr. West joined the hug and closed his eyes as several tears streamed down his face as well. They couldn't believe what was happening. Jade was back after months of crying over her death.

They hugged for about two minutes and when they finally seemed to assimilate the fact she was back, they broke the hug. "How is this possible, darling? They told us you had been burned alive"

"It didn't happen, that was another girl" Jade responded.

"Hey" Beck said as he and the rest of the gang showed up.

"You guys are alive! Thank god, your parents are so worried" Evelyn commented.

"Yeah, we'll let them know soon" Tori responded.

"Wait a second, why are you here too? Were you all together?" Mr. West asked and they looked at each other.

"It's a long story" Andre responded.

"I need to know it all" He demanded.

"Tori got kidnapped by the same men who had Jade, we followed her tracer and they caught us too, we saw Jade there and then we all escaped and that's why we are here" Cat informed, she'd learned the story pretty well but Mr. West stared at them suspiciously because it was obvious she'd memorized it.

"Is that true, Jade?" Her father asked.

"Yeah" Jade said as she looked down.

"What did they do to you all this time, darling? I can see you were hit and almost strangled but they healed you…That is odd" He commented "Overall, you seem well so I'm guessing they didn't beat you all the time…What did you do then? Did they just keep you for the sake of doing it?" Mr. West asked and Jade stared at him coldly pretending to be offended as she came up with an answer.

"They made me their precious little housewife, is that what you want to hear? They both raped me and forced me to work for them all this time, it was hell, you happy now?" Jade questioned upset and the gang looked at each other nervously because they didn't know if their lie would last long. "One of them tried to kill me and the other healed me because he said they could still use me, that's why I have this…They saw it, they can tell you those two raped me" she affirmed referring to her friends.

"Oh god" Evelyn said and covered her face mortified. "My poor baby, I'm so sorry, honey! I should've been there to protect you"

"Don't worry, Evelyn, that's not what happened" He said to his wife and smiled at Jade, who stared at him coldly. "I'm gonna be happy when you tell me the truth, Jade" He responded.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jade asked angrily.

"Yes, tell me what really happened" Her father said. "Darling, you don't have to be afraid…just tell me the truth"

"That's the truth" Jade insisted.

"When was the last time they raped you?" He questioned. "Nice clothes, by the way…I like that brand, It seems they wanted their sex toy to look stylish" he commented and she rolled her eyes.

"John…" Evelyn said mortified, she knew that kind of question wasn't nice and it would probably hurt Jade.

"Three days ago, that's when and yeah, they made me dress with the clothes they stole from other victims or sometimes they made me role-play" Jade immediately answered. "Do you want to hear the details? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, dad, but I can do it, I can tell you all the gross things they did to me…maybe if I'm explicit, you'll believe me" She said.

"Oh don't worry about that, you can say everything to the doctor that will examine you, let's go" He said and grabbed her hand but she pulled it back.

"No, I showered…that's not gonna be of use" Jade affirmed.

"They will still see the trauma, rape is not that hard to prove" Mr. West affirmed and grabbed her hand to make her walk to the door again but she moved back.

"No!" She insisted and he sighed.

"Tell me the truth, Jade" He demanded and Beck sighed.

"Just tell him, it'll be okay" Beck said and she thought about it.

"No, I can't" Jade said.

"What's wrong, darling? Why aren't you telling the truth?" Her mother questioned confused.

"Because you're gonna hate me and I'll end up in jail" Jade affirmed as her voice cracked because she wanted to cry.

"That's never going to happen, we can't hate you" Evelyn responded.

"Tell us, Jade" Mr. West demanded and she sighed.

"The night it all happened they beat me very badly, they threatened to rape me with a burning iron but they didn't have the time to do it so they just burned me and stabbed me instead" Jade informed and Evelyn closed her eyes in frustration. "They made me dig a grave and set another girl on fire, they wanted to burn me too but I managed to grab a gun and I shot their legs and arms so they wouldn't move..." She said as she remembered with tears in her eyes. "I was so angry and so hurt and I just…I burned them alive and once they stopped screaming I simply buried them" Jade informed and saw her parents' shocked faces.

"Oh god" Mr. West said.

"And why didn't you come back?" Evelyn asked.

"I passed out somewhere in the road from bleeding and a lady helped me, but when I recovered you all thought I was dead and I panicked, I didn't want to go to jail for killing them" She responded sincerely.

"So where have you been all this time?" Mr. West asked.

"I stole that girl's identity, the one you buried in my place, and I've been living as her for months, I used her money to get me an apartment" Jade informed.

"Dear lord, Jade, you should've come back" Mr. West said and shook his head. "I could've justified the murder as self-defense, we could've made it work…but now on top of that, we have the impersonating of another person and since you've been using her money, it's fraud! We have two crimes now, the fact you left makes you guilty for the murder too" Her father commented upset.

"That's not all" Jade said coldly and turned to her friends. "You can add kidnapping and another murder to the list"

"What?" Evelyn questioned surprised.

"I kidnapped Tori, and the rest of them because I wanted to kill her for leaving me behind, I lost my life because of her and I wanted to make her pay" Jade informed and her parents' eyes wide opened. "That's why I look like this, Beck tried to kill me a few days ago but I survived and then he punched me yesterday to stop me from committing suicide" she said and Beck looked at Jade's parents ashamedly while they glared at him coldly.

"I'm sorry but I had to save my friends…" Beck said sincerely. "But I'm glad she survived"

"Oh god, Jade, are you crazy?" Her father questioned. "You could go to jail for life"

"She didn't hurt us, she regretted it" Tori affirmed and Jade looked down feeling worse because Tori was the one defending her.

"It doesn't matter, she is guilty of three major crimes" Mr. West said. "It's impossible to justify all of them"

"And what about the other murder?" Jade's mother asked and she looked down ashamedly.

"I was making them dig their own graves…and a man showed up, Tori asked for help and I panicked, I shot him in the head" Jade confessed and started crying her eyes out as she covered her face. "I'm sorry, I regretted it the second after I did it but I did…I'm a murderer"

"Oh my god" Mr. West said shocked.

"I should've died, if I were dead all this wouldn't be happening…maybe that man had a family" Jade said sadly and continued crying.

"Don't say that, baby, you being alive is a blessing" Her mother affirmed.

"What did you do with the body?" Her father questioned.

"I drove his car away and put him in the driver's seat, took his wallet and watch to make it seem like they'd robbed him and I burned those things" Jade explained sadly. "I'm going to jail, aren't I?" she asked.

"John, you won't let your daughter go to prison" Evelyn said. "Everything she did, she did because she was scared"

"I know but I can't do anything, her defense would be weak and she would go to prison if we tell the police what happened…I mean it wasn't something sudden, she planned it and executed it very well" Mr. West responded and took a breath. "Your idea might not be so bad after all, guys, but Jade, you can't say they've been raping you because it's easy to debunk such lie"

"Then what can I say?" Jade asked.

"They kept you tied up in the house and cut your hair like this to make you resemble someone they knew, you don't know what happened because they kept your head covered but one day they brought Tori and they put you with her" Her father said. "You need to be believable and terribly graphic, describe everything you saw…Remember the house you were in and tell the details, alright?"

"Okay" She said.

"The fraud and identity thing will have to stay in the back, hopefully no one will ever come after you for that but you need to get rid of everything related to that issue" Mr. West said and she nodded. "What can you tell me about that?"

"Well, her name was Emily Anderson, she's twenty six and she's British…she came from England after he husband died" Jade informed. "I bought an apartment with her money, I've been working as an assistant and recently got a promotion in a company"

"Alright, you need to quit and say you'll return to England or something, you'll sell the apartment and make use the same people who put your picture on her records to erase it" Her father said and she nodded.

"Now about the murder, did you wear gloves? Is there any way they can link you to it?" He questioned.

"No, I wore gloves, sunglasses and a wig while I was driving just in case…I don't think they can associate me with that if I don't confess" Jade commented and he nodded.

"Perfect because you won't" He said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Evelyn asked.

"If everything goes right, it'll work…" Mr. West responded and she smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"You're gonna be okay, darling"

Jade did everything her father had ordered her to and so did the gang, they were good in their testimonies and Jade could be cleared of all the crimes with no major issues. She recovered her identity and her life, which was more than she ever expected she would get. However, she still struggled with her guilt and her memories and she knew they would never leave her alone; she had killed an innocent man and that remorse would chase her until the day she died.

Beck had realized how much he truly loved Jade but many things had happened between them so it wasn't an easy process. Both of them had made terrible mistakes, especially Jade but he dedicated time to getting her back because she felt really out of place after she returned from the death even though she was going through therapy. Almost a year went by but she ultimately decided to say yes and they started dating again. Tori and Jade's relationship was never perfect and some resentment still remained but they were working on it to make sure their friendship was stronger. The gang was whole and back on the game again.

Jade had gone from being the victim to being the criminal and she'd learnt a lot about herself in that process, some of those things didn't please her but she had to learn to accept her dark and ruthless side. She knew what it was like to feel betrayed, hurt, revengeful and satisfied all in one night but she was glad she'd decided not to make her friends suffer and die because in the end, she had not been forgotten and life felt okay again.

* * *

 **YAY Happy ending!**

 **I hate sad endings so I'm having Jade cleared from all the crimes because I can and because justice is not necessary haha but I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! (And don't forget to check out my new story, which is up already! It's called Switching secrets).**


End file.
